Love isn't always fair
by HyperPixiexoxo
Summary: MY Jasper and MY BEST friend were making out on her bed. They both turned around to look at us and Bella was blushing madly.“Why?” I managed to choke out.DISCONTINUED-Reasons in Chapter 11!
1. The beginning of everything

**This is my first fanfic. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**-Mary-Alice :D**

* * *

Alice POV

About a week ago I started to realize that Jasper had started to be distant with me. I know we barley showed public affection, but when we were alone, it was a whole other story. I also noticed the distance between Edward and Bella, ever since he came back, they had been inseparable, until now. I wondered what was going on.

I started to mentally scold myself for being so suspicious. I trusted Jasper as well as I trusted Bella. They would never hurt me; in fact they both loved me. I shook all the negative thoughts out of my head and made my way over to Bella's house.

I was startled when I saw Edward sitting on Bella's front porch steps. I stepped out of my car and made my way over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. To me, Edward was the brother that I've never had. I cared about him as much as he cared for me. It was a brother/ sister love.

"Nothing" he replied. I could tell he was lying. I knew he didn't even believe himself. "Let's go in," I said. He just shrugged and I rang the doorbell. I was surprised to see that it was Charlie who opened the door and blushed. _I wonder why he's blushing. _I turned to look at Edward. He looked horrified. "May we come in?" I asked Charlie.

"Sure" he said "Make your self comfortable. Bella and Jasper are upstairs in her room. Why don't go join them?" Jasper was here? I wonder why. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that Jasper would cheat on me. I nearly laughed. Jasper would NEVER cheat on me, ESPECIALLY with my best friend. I saw Edward give Charlie a small smile and go up the stairs to Bella's room. I followed him. I turned the door and stood frozen in the door way as my worst nightmare came true. MY Jasper and MY BEST friend were making out on her bed. Edward cleared his throat. They both turned around to look at us and Bella was blushing madly.

"Why?" I managed to choke out. Edward was glaring at Jasper and it wasn't until Edward whispered "Are you alright?" into my ear that I realized that I was leaning on him. I stood up straight and looked at Edward in the eye _No, I'm not okay!! _I screamed at him through my thoughts, _How do you expect me to be okay, when my best friend and my boyfriend making out?! _

Edward finally spoke breaking the silence that was killing me; I needed some sort of explanation. I wasn't worth it, I realized. That's why Jasper left me. He was with me until he found someone better. Edward growled at me and through gritted teeth he said "Never think that! Of course you are worth something!" His eyes were locked on Jasper and Jasper had his arms around Bella "How long? " Edward asked.

This time it was Bella who spoke, "Three weeks after your return" she said it like it was nothing. "Oh" was all I managed to say. _I need to get out of here before I kill Isabella_, I told Edward. He simply nodded and then he opened the door for me and followed me. Once I was in the safety of my car, I started to sob hysterically. I pulled out of the drive way. I decided to end my life there. My life had no meaning without Jasper. Of to La Push, it was. I made it to the boundary line in less than 5 minutes. I'm not sure; I had no life so I really did not care. The werewolves would be more than happy to kill me. "I'm sorry" I whispered to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, even Jasper, and Bella."I hope you will someday understand why I'm doing this." I saw the wolves on the other side waiting to see what I was going to do." I love you all" I whispered before exiting the car and making my way to the boundary line.

* * *

Jasper POV

How I fell in love with Bella, I will never know. I was just glad I did. I have never been happier since she agreed to be my girlfriend. We were not still sure of how to break it down to Alice and Edward. We didn't want to hurt them. They hadn't done anything wrong. I started to act coldly around Alice, hoping to lay a hint. She obviously didn't get it. In fact, she was able to get me to have sex with her. I think she used that to prove to herself that I still loved her. I felt horrible the next day. I was leading her on. All the love I felt for her disappeared. I looked back at the past and I realized that since, Bella and I were dating behind Alice's and Edward's back Alice and Edward would get hurt.

I drove Bella home and we went straight up to her room. I kissed her passionately and then I heard the door suddenly open. I paid no attention until I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and I felt my eyes widen as I realized that Alice and Edward we standing in the doorway in shock. Sadness, anger, pain, and so may negative emotions were going through them at this instant. I was about to speak when Edward opened the door for Alice, and as he left he shot me a death glare. We were going to have to face them later. I heard Bella sniffling. She had just lost her best friends, just like I had. This was very bad. I hugged Bella and whispered comforting words into her ear. She fell asleep in my arms half and hour later and I went out to talk to my family.


	2. Confusion

**A/N: I would like to thank the bleeding rose for being the first person to review my story and for the helpful tips- Thank you!  
**

**Anyways most authors do this so I guess I'll do it too.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight*sigh* although i wish i did- i do however own this plot and a couple of the characters that will be introduced in the future. **

**-Mary Alice :D  
**

* * *

EPOV

Sadness was eating me alive. I knew that finding love in Bella was too good to be true. I was stupid enough to think that anyone could love me. As I walked out of the house, I looked over at Alice and she looked back at me. Anger suddenly filed my entire body. Alice, the only person who never let anything get to her, looked so helpless, lost, hurt, betrayed, and angry. Her eyes were dead. I watched as she _walked_ to her car, normally she'd skip towards it. I followed her home but I lost her on the way. I panicked when I didn't find her at home. I got out of my car and then in less than 5 sec. I was at the boundary line. I arrived there just as Alice stepped out of her car and made her way to the line. I suddenly knew that she was asking for death. She was going to cross the line.

She actually surprised me when she said, "I come in peace, I want death, and I know that the Volturi won't kill me. You probably would be happy to" I could her happiness in her tone.

I was expecting Jacob or some other wolf to agree but it was Sam that spoke up "We don't kill without a reason," he said it so calmly I wanted to rip his head off. My little sister wanted death and he was talking about this like it was nothing. Alice spoke up then, "If I were to cross the line, would you promise to just kill me only. My family deserves to live." This time Jacob spoke "Why do you want death so badly anyways? Did one of the leeches find someone better?" Alice just nodded and Jacob's face softened. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't know who did leave you for?" Since when did he care?!Alice looked at him and said "Jasper left me for… Bella"

* * *

Jacob's POV

As those words left Alice's mouth, I felt the need to comfort her. I realized she hadn't noticed that Edward was there too or she was ignoring him. As I was decided to reach out to comfort her, Edward finally spoke up saying "Alice, come on, let's go home" She jumped a bit in surprise and then looked at him and he probably read her thoughts because he said "I'm not sure, he wasn't there when I left" Jasper was the leech that broke Alice's heart. I wanted to rip his head off. But why, why was I becoming so protective of Alice? I would normally call her a bloodsucker or leech, but now I adored her. I wanted tor erase all her pain and bring her happiness. I needed to snap out of this A.S.A.P, I couldn't fall in love with a leech, especially a Cullen! This is so confusing- I was putting myself on the pathway to hell.

* * *

APOV

I was extremely mad; the Quileute wolves were always trying to kill one of us and when I finally ask for death, they refuse to give me it! Edward was right though, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and I needed to talk. I just didn't want to. Jasper left me because he realized that I wasn't worth it, that Bella was better than I was. I had to face it and learn to accept it. I was born to die alone; I wish I had died in the asylum or that James would've killed me when I was still human. The pain I was feeling was too much, in my whole life, I have never felt this sad. I saw Jasper's motorcycle parked in the garage and I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Rose immediately hugged me and then Emmett joined the hug too. I raised my eyebrow at them and Rose gave me a look that told me that she knew about the break up.

Emmett was the one who broke the silence by saying "Geez, Alice, You smell like wet dog" his face wrinkling in disgust. I giggled and then turned towards Rose whose eyes were wide open. "What did you do?" she said. "Nothing, honestly" I said "You can ask Edward here, he was with me" Edward nodded letting Rosalie know that I was telling the truth. "Alice" I hear Jasper say. I held my breath and turned around.

* * *

**Did you like it- even if you hate it I would like to know if I should continue or not!!!  
**

**New Moon is coming out and i have tickets to the midnight premiere! Im so happy! I hope it is better that the movie version of _Twilight_.  
**


	3. Sleeping Vampire

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank The Bleeding Rose for reviewing my story and New Moon was awesome. I met the stars and they were really nice. I sat 2 rows behind them at the premire it was crazy! I loved it!**

**-Mary ALlice :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight*sob* but i do however own this plot and some of the new characters that will be introduced in the future.**

* * *

APOV

I turned around to look at Jasper. "Yes, what would you like?" I asked. HE motioned for me to follow him into another room, but I refused to. I was upset I needed more time before we could talk without me killing Bella's head off. "We need to talk" he said again motioning for me to follow him. "Is Bella here?" I asked. He shook his head and I turned towards Edward. He nodded once and I continued to say "Both Edward and I would like for this to be a group conversation, the group consisting of you, Bella, Edward, and me."

"I will go and get Bella" he said. I walked over to the couch and motioned for Edward to sit next to me. He sat down and turned to look at me" Stay calm" he said. "Breathe and remember, no matter what happens I'll be on your side" His words gave me a bit of comfort and I gave him a small smile.

Japer entered the room with Bella behind him. I heard someone hiss and I saw Rose in a defensive position "It's all right Rose, I asked them to come" I said looking at her straight in the eye. I turned back to Jasper and Bella and motioned for them to sit down. I wrapped my arms around my knees and placed my chin on top of my knees. "I want to know how this happened" I said.

It was Bella who spoke "Well, after Edward's return, I found, myself to be happy for the first few days, and then my feelings toward him kind of disappeared. I felt a strange attraction to Jasper and I started to spend more time with him and on the third week after Edward's return, we started to date."

"Why didn't you just end our relationships first, instead of dating each other behind our backs? Why did you continue to lead us on?" Edward asked.

"We didn't know how to break it down to both of you without all this pain." Jasper said.

"We wouldn't be feeling this much pain if you would've been honest from the star, I think that Edward and I would be hurting less if you broke up with us first and then went to dating each other." I said. They both nodded but I could see the question in their eyes. _Will you let us go?_

"Yes" I said. "I can't force you to stay at my side if you don't want to be with me. I love you both enough to let you go." I was being as sincere as I could. "I'm going home, Jasper" Bella said.

He nodded and then walked in the direction of our old bedroom. It broke my heart and I made my way towards our old room, following him. I noticed that some boxes were packed and I instantly knew he was moving out. It was only logical, we were no longer together, but I couldn't help the sadness and pain that over took my body. I immediately turned back around towards the living room to find Edward there. He gave me a knowing look and held his arms open. I fell into his arms and started to dry sob into his chest. I'm not sure the amount of the time I had spent crying but when I finally stop it seemed like dawn. I was emotionally exhausted. I closed my eyes and started to dream, I felt myself lose consciousness and everything went black.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

When I had arrived at home, I had heard Alice crying and I was informed by everyone about the breakup. It was around 4:00 am when she stopped crying and then I heard Edward call me. I went downstairs to see what was wrong and was startled to see that Alice was _asleep. _"I thought it was impossible for vampires to sleep" I said. Edward nodded. "When she stopped crying, she looked around the room and then, she put her head back on my chest and I saw her close her eyes and then all of a sudden she became heavier." He told me. "Take her to her room, I want to see what is wrong with her, in all my years of living with vampires, I have never seen a sleeping vampire." I told Edward. He smiled and took her upstairs.

I went into my room and grabbed my medical stuff. Esme was waiting, a worried expression on her face "It seems that Alice has fallen _asleep_" I told her. Her face went from worried to horrified. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked me. "I think so, I believe it is emotional exhaustion" I said"Don't worry, Alice is strong, she'll survive. "_Or at least I hope she will. _There was no need to worry Esme even more.

I walked into Alice's room to see Edward hovering over her and Jasper trying to get near her. I felt rage fill my body. I honestly didn't want Jasper anywhere near Alice. I blamed her emotional exhaustion for this, which led to Jasper and Bella. If Alice were to die… I didn't even want to finish that sentence. "Jasper, please get out, I only would like Edward here. I don't think Alice well take it very well to wake up and re-receive the bad news, I also don't think she would want you here." I was trying to calm myself down, but all I wanted to do was grab Jasper and rip his head off. I walked over to Alice and looked her over. She looked so peaceful, I hated knowing that while she was in this condition, looking so peaceful and oblivious to the world around her, she would have to wake up and face reality.

* * *

JPOV

"Edward, let me in" I said. "No," he said "You can't go in, I don't think anyone want you in that room" he growled at me. "I pushed passed him and stopped mid-way when I caught sight of Alice. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed and she was still. "Is she… is she dead?" I asked. "No, she's not" Edward growled loudly and Alice whimpered in her sleep-like state.

"Edward?' she whispered never opening her eyes. Her hand searching for him, he walked towards her and grabbed her hand. She smiled, although she didn't open her eyes "I thought you left me too" she said. "I would never do that to you Alice; I love you too much to do that." At the same moment, Carlisle entered the room. He asked me to leave telling me it was best for Alice. I still needed to talk to her because, I knew that it would be best for her to know all of the truth, accept and move on to someone else. I just didn't know what to say or how to phrase it. I knew that Bella and I had made the mistake of dating behind Alice's and Edward's back. I was being selfish at the time, and paid no attention to the consequences. I still cared about Alice, except now I saw her as my little sister and I would treat her that way, if she allowed me to.

I left the room and took out a sheet of paper and tried to come up with ways to talk to Edward and Alice. I figured I should talk to Edward first and that Bella should talk to Alice first. After that was decided, I called Bella to see how she was doing and she cried. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew that if we were going to have a healthy relationship, we were going to have to talk to Alice and Edward. I was about to go look for Edward when I heard Alice scream. My instincts told me to go see what was wrong and when I got to the doorway of our room, Carlisle was begging her to calm down. She was telling him to stay away and when he reached for her she started to scream. Esme came in and hugged her and she dry sobbed into Esme's chest. I glanced at Edward and he motioned for me to leave the room. I heard him follow me. "Is there something I should know?" I asked him. "I was about to tell you," he said "that a couple of weeks ago, I'm not exactly sure when, but she ran into a group of nomads, they were all boys. She was alone and they… they raped her." He said. He was very angry, I could tell. "Why didn't Alice tell me anything" I asked.

"She didn't want to worry anyone. In fact I would've never found out if she hadn't replayed it in her head when she arrived. She was shaking and when I asked her what was wrong she told me that she had a vision about the Volturi." He said "It happened 3 weeks after my return, so you and Bella were probably already dating."

I nodded. "Can I go see her?" I asked Edward. "I don't know" he said she doesn't want any male near her besides me. She's terrified of Emmett and Carlisle. I'm going to let you in, but if she doesn't want you there], then you are going to have to leave." He said. I nodded and then he started to speak again "We'll talk about the break ups tomorrow."

I nodded again and made my way towards my old bedroom. I sat down next to Alice and asked her if she was alright. She didn't respond. All she did was stare at the wall. "Alice?" I said. I touched her hand softly. She immediately jerked and scooted away from me. "It's me Alice, Its Jasper." I said. "I won't hurt you like they did, I'm your friend" I said. She extended her hand towards me and I reached out for her. I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked so innocent, so lost, like she had nowhere to go. She smiled. "You didn't hurt me" she said. Emmett walked in at the moment and Alice screamed again and hid behind me. "He won't hurt you either Alice, he's your older brother Emmett, and he loves you.

Alice peeked out from behind me and Emmett smiled. She extended her hand towards him and Emmett did the same, he was being careful not to scare her, his eyes widened when she hugged him. When she let go, she was smiling at him. "I love you too," she said. Carlisle walked into the room and this time she just extended her hand towards him and he smiled warmly at her, she did the same and then she apologized for her behavior from before. Carlisle said there was no need for an apology, but Alice insisted and then she placed a kiss in his cheek. She sighed and then got out of bed and walked out of the room. I heard a small squeal and then Edward say "Gotcha" and then laughter and then a yawn.

"I'm going to go to sleep" I heard her say. "Vampires don't sleep Alice" I heard Edward say. "Then, I'm like sleeping beauty, she slept for a long time, just like I'm going to go do right now." Edward laughed and then I heard a thump "Hey!" I heard Edward say. "I may be small, but I'm not that small, I do need, my space!" she said and then all was quiet.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Reviews are what authors love most!**


	4. What am I?

**Here's Chapter 4- this is dedicated to Moe-Bow for reviewing this story! I wasn't gonna update 'till later this week, but reviews make me wanna update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! *SOBNESS* I do however own this plot and Arianna!!!!! **

* * *

APOV

When I awoke, I walked around the living room and touched the furniture. Everything looked so different. I went to the kitchen to find Edward there. I reached out for his hand. He took and I flinched. He was so _cold_. I started to panic. Why did Edward suddenly feel so cold to me? I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern. I fought to catch my breath in order to respond.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked. My voice didn't sound the same as I remembered it. He muttered something that I couldn't catch, it sounded like a hum. _ You know I don't know what you just said right? _ I asked him through my thoughts. His eyes widened and he ran towards Carlisle's room. I heard their voices and I decided to sit down. As I sat down, I had a vision.

_*Vision*_

_ Bella riding a motorcycle on the highway, she was riding in the direction of our house. A car was making a turn and she frantically started to stop the motorcycle. She wasn't able to make it in time and the car and her motorcycle collided. There were many police cars and Charlie was crying. The ambulance came and took her away. _

_ Charlie fell on his knees and was sobbing hysterically. He made his way towards our house and told our family what happened. Both Jasper and Edward looked horrified and extremely upset. Emmett's smile was no longer there. Esme's and Rose's face held no emotion. Carlisle looked calm and he told Charlie that he would try his best to help keep her alive._

_*End of Vision*_

"NO!" I heard myself say before I wrapped my arms around my legs and started to rock back and forth.

I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't know who it was. "Bella wants to come over. Go ask either Jasper or someone else to go pick her up. If she comes alone, then she's gonna crash into a car and she might die!" I felt tears on my cheeks and my chest hurt from crying. I knew I was crying because I have seen Bella cry so many times.

"Alice!" I heard a voice say. The person shook me and I was trying to respond. I just couldn't find my voice, so I continued to sit there, I didn't move from there. I wanted to die. I had lost my best friend and boyfriend. They were just my friends for now, but actually losing one of them, it hurt more. I didn't want Bella to die. Even though, she was the cause of my pain. I still loved her. If anyone deserved to die, it was supposed to be me, not her. I heard a growl and a hiss.

The door opened and my eyes immediately flickered towards it. I felt a smile grow on my face as I watched Bella enter the room. I head someone hiss and then a mutter. My eyes were focused on Bella only. I extended my hand towards her and her eyes gave me a knowing look. Jasper must have told her what had happened to me. She took my hand and whispered "Are you okay?"

I nodded and then I pulled her into a hug. I didn't care that she had broken my heart. I still loved her and Jasper, for me that would never change. At least, I hoped it would not. "You are warm, Alice" she said. I nodded. "You look like a…" she looked lost in thought. Edward finished the sentence for her. "You're a wizard, Alice"

I felt my eyes widen as I turned to him. "I'm a what?!" I said. "A wizard" he replied. "How when, why?"

"We guessed it was when the incident happened. How did they feed you" Carlisle said. "They gave me my animal blood in cups." I responded. "They put a kind of drug to turn you into a wizard, so that when you were changed, you couldn't fight them ad they could kill you." I stared at him wide eyed and then another vision hit me.

_*Vision*_

_A woman, who told me her name was Arianna, stood before me. "Come here" she said and she hugged me. I hugged her back and I smiled._

"_Are you gonna let me stay here?" I asked. "Of course," she said. Her eyes were filled of happiness. I set my bag down on the floor and she caught a glimpse of my arm. She gasped. "What did you do to yourself?" she asked as she ran her fingers up and down my now scarred arm. I snatched my arm out of her hand. _

"_My life is depressing, leave me alone" I said. She grimaced and I immediately apologized "I'm sorry, it's just, I'm going through so much right now" I said I started to cry. She held me while I did, while whispering comforting words to me. _

_*End of Vision*_

I noticed that Jasper was next to me when I came out of my vision. "You crying a lot lately, Alice." He said his voice filled with concern. "What's wrong?" I smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just feeling very emotional" I said. He didn't seem completely convinced but he didn't say anything else.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jasper, do we have any human food here?" I asked. He chuckled and told me that we did. I heard the doorbell ring and went to go get it. I was surprised to find Jacob and Seth there and even more surprised when Seth grabbed me and kissed me.

I pushed him off me. "What the hell is wrong with you" I hissed. He hung his head. He was upset by this. "Answer me" I said. "Alice," he said "Jacob and I think we have imprinted on you" he said. I felt my eyes widen.

"How is that possible?" I said. "When you came asking us for death, we were both against it. At first we wanted to, but then when you told us the reason you wanted to die, we didn't want to anymore, Alice. I felt the urge to reach out for you and comfort you" Seth said. He smiled. "I'm actually glad that you are no longer a vampire, that way you won't smell as much as they do." He blushed slightly and looked at Jacob who was nodding.

"Why don't you come in so we can talk about it?" They nodded and followed me into the living room. Jaspers head immediately snapped up and he growled at them. "Its okay, Jasper," I said "I asked them to come in"

He looked at me "Why" he hissed. "They think they imprinted on me" I whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear me. He suddenly looked angry "They what?!" he growled, I was leaning against the wall. I was scared of him. He looked so scary. I flinched and then the front door swung open. "Get away from her, you douche bag" I heard Rose say.

Jasper snapped at of his trance then and immediately apologized "I'm sorry, Alice, I don't know what I was thinking" I nodded in response. He turned to glare at Seth and Jacob "if you two hurt Alice, I swear, I will rip your heads off." He said and stormed upstairs. I followed him.

"What was that about?" I asked. "You're no longer my girlfriend Alice, but I still want to be your best friend." he said. "You forgave Bella" I shook my head. "I didn't forgive anyone" I said. "I was just happy that she wasn't dead. What both of you did to me and Edward is something that I may never be able to forgive, or forget. We could become friends, just not as close and then from there, we might become even closer." I saw his face fall before he gave me a small smile. "That's okay, I suppose" he said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go deal with the wolves." He nodded and I walked away.

"Okay guys," I said to the wolves. Their heads shot up in my direction. "I want you to know, that I'm not gonna date anyone for a while." They nodded. "We can become friends, maybe even best friends, but more than that, I'm not so sure." They nodded and aid goodnight and they left.

I walked into my room and fell on my bed. My guitar was net to me, I started to cry. I missed my old life so much. I started to play around with the chords and I came up with a song. I called it- Don't forget. **(A/N- this is don't Forget by Demi Lovato- I used this song because it relates through what Alice is feeling)**

I started to play it. All of my pain going into every word in my song, I put all my feelings into it and my fingers started to play the guitar and I started to sing.

"Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us"

By the time I was finished, my face was covered in tears. I started to play another song**.(A/N Baby, don't break my heart slow-by Taylor Swift, it also relates to Alice and also Taylor is awesome- I changed the lyrics a bit to fit the story)**

I called it Baby, Don't Break My Heart Slow

"I liked the way you wanted me  
Every night for so long baby  
I liked the way you needed me  
Every time things got rocky

I was believing in you  
Was I mistaken do you say  
Do you say what you mean  
I want our love to last forever

(Chorus)  
But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow

I like the way you'd hold me  
Every night for so long baby  
I like the way you'd sing to me  
In the middle of the night when we were cuddling, baby

I was believing in you  
Was I mistaken do you mean  
Do you mean what you say  
When you say our love could last forever

(Chorus)  
Cause I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow

(Bridge)  
You would run around and lead me on forever  
While I wait at home still thinking we're together  
I wanted our love to last forever

(Chorus)  
But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow

Than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow  
Baby, don't you break my heart slow"

I was crying even more, I felt so pathetic. I was putting all of my emotions into songs. I started to play again**(A/N: This is A Place in This World- by Taylor Swift)**

I called it A Place in This World.

"I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Can you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl"

This song made me feel better. I smiled and closed my eyes, I let sleep find me and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**What did y'all think? Y'all can trash talk me or whatever but if ya do, i'll know that i just need to get better.**


	5. I don't belong here

**A/N: This chapter is for Circus of the Damed for reviewing. Your review made me smile and update earlier than planned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any lyrics in this song. If i did, i would be a multimillionaire, which I'm not.I do however own Austin, Arianna, and this plot.**

**-Mary- Alice :D  
**

* * *

JPOV

Alice looked so helpless, so upset, so lost. I felt uneasy, mostly because I knew that I was part of the reason for all her pain. I saw her as my best friend; it hurt me that she was hurting. I heard a guitar strumming softly from her room and I smiled. She was playing. I knew it helped her get her emotions out of her body.

What surprised me was the song she was playing; I had never heard it before. I realized that she had just written it. I heard her sniffle before she started to play again.

"Did you forget  
that I was even alive  
did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
did you forget  
about me

Did you regret  
ever standing by my side  
did you forget  
what we were feeling inside  
now I'm left  
to forget  
about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it

So now I guess  
this is where we have stand  
did you regret  
ever holding my hand  
never again  
please don't forget  
don't forget

We had it all  
we were just about to fall  
even more in love  
than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it  
at all

And at last  
all the pictures have been burned  
all the past  
is just a lesson that we learned  
I won't forget  
please don't forget  
about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
but you won't sing along  
you've forgotten  
about us"

Then I heard cry and it was hurting me to see her hurting. I still thought of her as my best friend, I stilled loved her, even though it wasn't the same way as before. I wanted to help her ease the pain she was feeling, mainly because I caused it.

After a while she started to play another song another unfamiliar one, I supposed she had made it up right now also.

"I like the way you wanted me  
Every night for so long baby  
I like the way you needed me  
Every time things got rocky

I was believing in you  
Was I mistaken do you say  
Do you say what you mean  
I want our love to last forever

(Chorus)  
But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow

I like the way you'd hold me  
Every night for so long baby  
I like the way you'd sing to me  
In the middle of the night when we were cuddling, baby

I was believing in you  
Was I mistaken do you mean  
Do you mean what you say  
When you say our love could last forever

(Chorus)  
Cause I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow

(Bridge)  
You would run around and lead me on forever  
While I wait at home still thinking we're together  
I wanted our love to last forever

(Chorus)  
But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow

Than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow  
Baby, don't you break my heart slow"

She cried again after the song. I felt like a monster, I had broken her heart. I don't think anyone noticed her playing because she was never interrupted. She cried even longer than the last time ad when she finally finished she started to play yet another song. It wasn't as sad as the others songs she had played. It was another unfamiliar tune; I sat up on my bed and waited for her to start sin pictures have been burned  
all the past is just a lessong again

"I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Can you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl"

She calmed down a bit more after she finished singing the song. I smiled. I heard her whisper "Why me?" before I heard Emmett enter her room causing her to hit him with her guitar. He cried out in pain and in a second everyone was gathered in her room laughing their heads off. I smiled; it was nice to see Alice smiling.

I heard someone knock the door softly and I ran down to go get it. Seth and Jacob were standing there. "Where's Alice?" Jacob asked.

"Upstairs" I said pointing to the stairs. They pushed past me and I hear Rosalie hiss.

"Sorry" I called out to her. I was about to go up the stairs to see what the mutts were doing here when the doorbell rang again. I made my way towards the door and I saw someone zoom right past me. When I was finally able to see who it was, I was surprised to see Alice and an unfamiliar guy standing at the door.

"Hiya, I'm Austin" the guy said. Alice nodded. "Would ya mind taking a walk with me?" he asked. Alice nodded and followed him out the door.

Everyone in the room was panicking. "Be careful" Edward shouted out after her. She turned around to smile at him before running to catch up with Austin.

They returned 7 hours later. Everyone was still panicking, I tried to calm them down, but every time I tried they would just glare at me. When they finally came into the house, all the anxiety left my family. Alice was laughing at something Austin said and she was clutching her sides.

Austin caught me looking at them and I looked away quickly, but my family's eyes were locked on Seth and Jacob, who looked and were feeling beyond pissed. From the looks they were giving Austin, they were gonna rip his head off.

Alice finally realized what was going on, and turned to us. "Okay guys," she said a smile on her face, "this is Austin, he's my brother. My biological brother, I found out that I was not a Brandon; he took me to their household and I was surprised t see that my stuff was still there. So we decided to take it, I mean, after all it is mine. Its in Austin's car" she said finally stopping to take a breath.

"Do you know who your parents are?" Carlisle asked her.

She pouted before saying, "No, Austin won't tell me." Everyone looked at him. "I can't say anything" he said. Everyone stared at him. "Oops, sorry" he said.

"Why are you apologizing for using your accent when you speak?" Alice asked. I noticed it was in her voice now too.

"Great, now you have it too. I blame our mother, she's the Southern one" he said. "The reason I can't tell y'all who Alice's parents are is 'cause I kinda promised my mother that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Everyone laughed at him while Seth and Jacob muttered "Momma's boy". Austin must have heard them because he turned around to glare at them.

* * *

APOV

I couldn't believe it, I had a brother! I was extremely happy. He wouldn't tell me about my parents, but I knew that I would eventually find out. I couldn't wait to meet them.

I found a song book, a scrap book, an old guitar, a couple of leaders, a family picture, my baby pictures, a necklace, and so many other things. I had a piano in my room, a guitar, and drums. I also had a microphone, I guess I was a music freak in my human years. I took it all with me. All it took was for me to touch the wall of my old room and memories hit me hard. I felt unconsciousness take over me and I fell to the ground.

I had a terrible headache. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself in Austin's car. He looked at me. "How the hell did I get here?" I asked.

He looked at me before answering. "You're my little sister; I'm supposed to take care of you. You passed out and I decided to take you back home" he said as he pulled into the drive way.

He then told me a lame joke in attempt to get me to smile and when it didn't work he pouted. I laughed because every time he pouted his eyebrow would twitch. He did it again causing me to laugh harder and when we entered the room I found myself laughing so hard I was clutching my sides.

I didn't notice anyone in the room until I opened my eyes. I told them about Austin and about how he wouldn't tell me who my real parents were.

I then walked over to tell Edward about the memories and heard Austin hiss at Seth and Jacob. I rolled my eyes at him and Edward told me to go speak with Carlisle.

So I did, I told Carlisle everything when another memory hit me.

_*Memory*_

_It was of a blond girl running in a field and a lady was on her porch calling for the girl._

"_Mary!" she shouted. The girl didn't respond until the woman called out again, this time using a different name. "Alice! Come here" the girl immediately turned around and ran towards the lady._

_She kissed her cheek and then ran inside the house._

_*End of memory*_

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me. I snapped my head up in his direction and nodded. I touched my hair.

"Carlisle, I was born a blond." He looked stunned and then his eyes widened. I ran my fingers through my hair and I was surprised to find out that it wasn't short. I jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

I didn't recognize the person in front of me. I didn't know that I was a blond. A memory showed me that I was born with black hair and with blond highlights. I still had black roots, but now, I was a completely blond. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had pretty midnight blue eyes. My skin was a peachy color, rather than the pale white it used to be. I was taller, my curves were slightly bigger.

My lips were pink and my cheeks were too. I looked like a model from the fashion magazines I read. I had a necklace on me that had my name carved in gold letters spelling MARY-ALICE. My clothes were the only things that remained the same.

I ran to go tell Carlisle and was shocked to find out that he was gone. I needed to go talk to Austin. I ran into him and looked up surprised.

"OMG, ALICE! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE MOMMA'S SPITTING MAGE! ACTUALLY YOU'RE PRETTIER BUT OMG!" He said. I looked up at him and laughed.

"Austin, everything you just said, made ya seem kinda gay." He pouted and I laughed more.

We walked down the stairs and everyone turned to look at me. Rose gasped and glared at me. Jealousy on her face. I wiped the smile at my face. I wanted to leave with Austin. I looked at him and he nodded, letting me know that it was okay with him.

I ran back up to my room and shut the door behind me. I grabbed my suit cases and put all of my stuff in it. I took out Carlisle's credit cards and his financial business stuff and then went back down the stairs. Austin went upstairs to get my things. I saw Esme sitting in the couch sobbing with Carlisle's arms around her. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and even Rose looked heartbroken. They wanted me to stay. I wanted to tell them that I did too. My eyes flickered to Jasper, who could easily read my emotions. I had blocked my thoughts from Edward, so I didn't have a problem with him. I begged Jasper with my eyes not to tell them that I was hesitantly leaving.

"Alice, please stay." Carlisle whispered.

"I don't belong here anymore." I said. "I've changed. I'm no longer a vampire, Austin lives in a house full of wizards. They'll teach me how to use my powers." I smiled sadly at them. "I'll promise you, that I will never forget you. I plan to come back someday and visit you on the weekends when y'all aren't working or "learning" at school. If anyone asks about my disappearance, just tell them I died from Malaria or something." I walked out the door not bothering to look behind me as I left.

As soon as I was in the safety of Austin's car, I began to cry hysterically. Austin stepped in the car and looked at me. "Ya know you don't have to do this. Someone can come train you here." I shook my head.

"I don't belong here" I said.

"Alice, they all love you, I'm sure they wouldn't care if you became a werewolf. Speaking of werewolves, have you thought of what would happen to them if you left?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. I knew the answer. Werewolves could not live without the person they imprinted on.

I stepped out of the car and ran into the forest. I found a little lake and looked at my reflection. I didn't know who I had become. I wanted to run back to my family.

I decided to follow my heart and I ran in the direction of my home, hoping that they would forgive me.

When I opened the door, all heads snapped up in my direction. I walked over to Carlisle and handed him his credit cards and financial stuff. I walked over to Esme and hugged her. I didn't want to let go of her. Esme dry sobbed, her whole body was shook. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for Alice" Edward said.

"You can't see it! I'm a freak! I don't belong here! I will never be able to fit in here again! I want to stay, I honestly do, but I just don't belong here!" I said. I was now crying. Again.

I walked over to Esme. "You are the only mother I have had in my entire life, I will never forget you. I might forget others, but never you Esme." I placed a kiss on her cheek and she wiped away my tears and hugged me. It was like a mother daughter moment, a moment I've been longing for. I didn't deserve it. I was still decided on walking out of the door and I was about to until Austin came into the room.

"Alice, you are staying here" he said. Esme's eyes shone with gratitude. "I saw you at our new home. You were going to shut yourself out of the world. It's unhealthy. I'll find someone willing to train you here, and I will be coming by to visit. Good-Bye little sister, you have my number, call me if ya need anything." He walked out the door.

Esme stood up and walked towards me. I hugged her fiercely. "You know I love you right?" I asked. I was going to cry again. "I'm going to go unpack, we can talk later" I said. They all nodded and I headed up the stairs, Esme followed.

"Never do that to me again, Mary – Alice, do you hear me?" she said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry mommy" I whispered. We all called her Esme but to me she was more than that. She was my mother. Even though she wasn't my biological mother, she cared for me more than my own mother did. My mother gave me away. Austin was older than me and she kept him, but she just gave me away, like I was worthless.

I looked up at my mommy. "What did you just say?" she said in disbelief.

"I said, I'm sorry mommy" this time I said it with more confidence in my voice. My mommy pulled me into a hug.

* * *

Esme's POV

Alice just called me mommy! I was extremely happy. I knew that she wanted to meet her biological mother, but I didn't care. That woman had to be crazy. I saw Alice's baby pictures and she was adorable! If Alice had been my biological daughter, I would've died so she could stay alive.

I hugged Alice tightly to my chest, and I was silently praying that this was real. She kissed my cheek before running into her room.

I walked down the stairs still in a dream like state. The whole family had heard our moment and I was smiling like an idiot. I didn't care- Rosalie was envious because she had hoped that Alice would repeat the same words to her. I hoped Alice did, I didn't want to have problems with Rosalie.

An hour later, Alice called Rosalie to help her with something. When she came back, she was smiling. I knew that Alice had called her exactly what she had called me. I smiled at Rose and she smiled back.

"Mommy?" I heard Alice say. "What do you think of this dress? Mama helped pick it out for me." Her midnight blue eyes twinkling.

"It's beautiful, sweetie." I said. It was a strapless midnight blue dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was loose and her curls were hanging over her shoulder. Her guitar was in hand.

"I wanted to play some songs for you" she said. I want you to choose though." She looked up at us.

"The Best Days" Rosalie said. Alice nodded and began to play. "If I'd known y'all back then, this would've been dedicated to you, I changed it a bit" Alice said.

"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my older brothers, inside and out they're better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today"

I felt like crying. Her words echoed in my head. _If I'd known y'all back then, this would've been dedicated to you, I changed it a bit. I loved that girl. _She was _my _daughter, she was also Rose's but I didn't care, I was willing to share.

* * *

Rosalie's Pov

I was an official mother. I was extremely happy! I asked her to play a song called "Fifteen" it seemed interesting.

She nodded and began to sing. She looked like she was fighting back tears. I looked at Jasper. He looked pained, he looked at me and I silently asked him if the pain was coming from Alice. He nodded.

"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors"

A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"Next song"

"Our song" I said. I read the lyrics before so I knew that it was a happy song.

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, for I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
it'd gone all wrong or I'd been trampled on  
got lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, for I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song"

I continued to flip through the book."How about Tell Me Why" I said. She nodded and began to play again.

"I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
so you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
so you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back; and let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
now you know"

"The Way I Loved You" she said, surprising me.

"He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking'  
And my heart's not breaking'  
'Cause I'm not feeling' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"

After that, she announced that she was tired and she went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:Let's see if y'all can guess who Alice's real mother is. :D- Hope I didn't disappoint. Reiviews are always accepted.**


	6. A new start

**A/N: I'm a horrible person, i haven't updated in soo long, i wanted to give a really long chapter but im having a little writers block. I plan to update by tomorrow but i have school and band practice which is the reason i haven't been updating, we are preforming in a couple of days so i'm rehearsing non stop!  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the songs i did i would be really famous, which im not!  
**

**-Mary Alice :D  
**

* * *

BPOV

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and I stepped out of my car. I heard the guitar playing, a female's voice with a Southern accent. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked though the windows to find a beautiful blond haired girl singing there wearing a beautiful strapless midnight blue dress that ended just above her knees. Her curls hung loosely over her shoulders. She was prettier than Rosalie Hale. Esme and Rosalie looked at the girl adoringly, like she was one of their "daughters". I didn't see Alice, so I figured she was out side shopping or something.

Jealousy entered my body. Whenever Esme looked at me, I no longer felt as welcome as before. Each one of the smiles she gave me looked forced and it killed me, but this girl had all of their attention, they all loved her. You could se it on their faces, it was clearly there. She even had Seth and Jacob's attention. For once, Rosalie wasn't complaining that they were there or Jacob wasn't bothering Rosalie with blond jokes. Everyone's attention was on the girl.

I decided to listen to what she was singing.

"I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah"

She was really good. I felt jealousy enter my body again. I would get over it. She sang to other songs, I think they were called "Tell Me Why" and "The Way I Loved You". She was really good. Her southern accent fit into her songs and she eliminated it if she waned to. I liked her accent, I wished I had it.

She glanced at the window and looked at me. _SHIT_. I had been caught. "I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm exhausted." She said looking at me before going up the stairs. Edward, Seth, and Jacob followed her.

I knocked on the door and it swung open. Rosalie was standing there. A hiss escaped from her lips, if she had disliked me before, now she hated me. I couldn't blame her. I had broken her siblings' hearts. Luckily Jasper came to my rescue. "Hey Bells" he said shooting Rosalie a glare and smiling at me.

I smiled weakly at him. I knew I wasn't welcome but I really wanted to talk to Alice, I needed to know if we were okay or not. I longed for her to become my best friend again. She was one of my first true friends in Forks. Jessica hung out with me because I brought fame along with me. Alice was loyal, understanding, caring, and she could be crazy at times, but she was the best friend anyone would want. I didn't know how to appreciate that and I pushed her away.

I missed my old life, but I wasn't complaining. Jasper was my world. He truly did love me I wonder why it took me so long to figure out. I just hoped that I hadn't confused love for lust. I was afraid that if I had, I would never be able to get Edward back. If Jasper wasn't my soul mate, I didn't know any other guy that once loved me besides Edward and Jacob. Jacob already imprinted on the blond girl, I could totally tell from the way both he and Seth looked at her.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around. The guy behind me was a blond about 5'6 and had midnight blue eyes, he looked a lot like the girl who had I had stared at a couple of minutes ago. "Hi, I'm Austin" he aid. Jasper nodded. "Is she here?" He asked japer. Jasper motioned upstairs and in one swift movement he was inside the house. He walked up the stairs and into Alice's old room.

"Who's the blond girl?' I asked Jasper before entering the house.

"Rosalie," he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The other blond girl, she not a vampire, what is she?"

"She's a wizard" he said. "Her name is Alice" I felt my mouth drop open.

"Alice," I whispered, "a wizard?"

"Yes, I am a wizard." A musical voice with a strong southern accent said.

I turned around to see the blond girl, Alice, staring at me. "I thought you said you were tired" Jasper said. She ignored him and sat down next to me.

"You already know me" she said, her midnight blue eyes twinkling. "I was born in 1901," she said looking at me as if she was trying to jog my memory, "I was a vampire at one point in my life, although I was not changed by Carlisle." Then it hit me, she was Alice, Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen.

"Alice?" I whispered. She nodded her midnight blue eyes twinkling with delight.

"And you thought she wouldn't recognize me" she said looking at Jasper, she was teasing. Jasper was staring at her, pure shock written on his face. She nodded at him. I felt confused. It was like they were having a moment.

* * *

JPOV

_You can read my mind? _I asked Alice through my thoughts. She nodded. I felt confusion coming off Bella. "Alice and Edward are now the official mind readers of this family" I said. She went into a brief state of shock before congratulating Alice and then Austin called Alice and she excused herself telling Bella that she would introduce Austin soon. Bella smiled at her and waved good-bye.

Alice called Edward down and as soon as Edward saw Bella, he told Alice that he would wait in the car. I felt sadness coming from Bella; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

* * *

3 months later….

BPOV (A/N-Bella is a wizard because I wanted to keep her 18 years old)

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" Jasper was down on one knee and asking me for marriage.

"Yes" I whispered knowing that he had heard me and that everyone in the house had heard me too.

I went downstairs to see a very depressed Alice sitting next to Esme and Rosalie who looked like they were about to cry.

"Don't do this to your self" Esme said. Alice just sobbed and shook her head.

"It's the only way, mommy, I'm sorry" she said while sobbing, her entire body shaking. "He's gone, he promised… but he left me anyways" Esme hugged her very tightly, while Rosalie rubbed her back. I noticed her left arm was covered with a long fingerless glove.

* * *

JPOV

Long fingerless glove, Alice was emo, I felt depression and sadness coming of her, betrayal, the majority of emotions she felt the day she found me and Bella making out.

I was about to make my way over to Alice when Seth and Jacob walked into the room. Seth's eyes were locked on Alice as he said hello to everyone. He sat down next to Alice and whispered something to lo for me to hear. She nodded. "Lemme, see. I promise you I won't get mad." He said.

"Not here" she said. "You're the only one who understands me. Come to my room" She got up and went up the stairs.

"Show me the new ones" he whispered even though we all could hear him.

"How did you get this one?" he asked her.

"A key" was her response. "This one was an accident, I was making myself a sandwich and I cut myself." Esme and Rosalie cringed at her words.

A couple of minutes later she came back sown the stairs smiling brightly. "What's got you smiling so much?" Rosalie asked her with a smile.

"Nothing" she said but she continued to smile. She skipped into the kitchen and Edward chuckled. "Mind your own business Edward!" she called out causing him to smile. Ever since the break up, Edward rarely smiled or laughed, in fact the whole family rarely smiled or laughed. It was like with Alice's sadness and Edward's depression, the happiness was sucked out of the family.

"Alice, come here for a second" Rosalie said. When Alice came out she was no longer wearing her glove. Seth and Jacob were at her side. I looked at her left arm and I frowned when I saw no scars on her arm.

"Where'd all your scars go?" Rosalie asked.

"They faded" she said. Esme hugged Alice and smiled. While Rosalie walked up to Seth, gratitude radiating off her.

"I'd never thought I'd say this to you, but thank you" she said and everyone's mouth fell open when she hugged Seth. Seth awkwardly hugged her back and she hugged Jacob too who reacted the same way Seth had.

Alice smiled and turned to Bella and me "I heard you guys were getting married," she said. I nodded. "I was wondering if I could be your maid of honor." She said while staring at the floor. Bella smiled widely.

"Of course you can!" She said. Alice looked up at us her eyes twinkling with delight.

"I have another request, I want to be your maid of honor only if Edward gets to be your best man." She said while looking at Edward. Bella nodded and Alice squealed. "Come on guys," she said pulling Jacob, Seth, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and me out the door. "We got some shopping to do." She said clapping her hands together. Rosalie shot me a grateful look. I smiled at her.

3 really long hours later (according to Jasper)

We were finally done shopping. Alice was still a shopaholic even though her personality had changed a bit since the break up. We had met Austin at the mall and then we were dragged to so many stores that I lost count. The guys had to carry the bags and the trunks and backseats of our cars were full.

* * *

Seth POV

I was glad to see Alice smile as she wandered from store to store. I honestly didn't mind that I had to suffer. Seeing her smile was worth it, I would die for Alice, I hoped she realized that I could be the one for her.

When we arrived at her house, I went upstairs to her room to leave her stuff. She followed me and instructed where I was to put everything.

I heard her yawn and I was about to kiss her cheek but in the exact same second, she turned to face me and her lips met mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"G'night Alice" I whispered.

"Night Seth" she whispered back as I turned to leave. Jacob glared at me the whole way home, but I didn't let him ruin my mood. I was in love with Alice Cullen.

* * *

APOV

As soon as Seth was out of hearing range I squealed and did a little dance around my room. The kiss we had shared lasted only a couple of seconds but it felt right. I knew I could trust Seth, he listened to me when I gave him all the reasons I cut myself but I knew that each cut endangered him.

I was going to stop hurting myself. For everyone's sake. Especially now that I am Bella's maid of honor. I wanted Edward to be best man so he had to attend. They had moved on, I wanted Edward and me to move on too.

I wanted to give love another chance, this time with Seth. I knew he loved me and I hoped that this love would guarantee me a forever and always.

I lay down on my bed and began to play the guitar. Playing whatever came to mind.

EPOV

At the mall, I met one of Austin's friends her name was Belinda. She was truly beautiful; she looked like an angel that had fallen from the sky. She had light brown hair and light bluish-greenish eyes to go with it. She was Alice's skin color and she had plump pink lips.

I started to feel my dead heart move and I knew that I was falling in love again.

* * *

JPOV

Alice had started to play a new song on her guitar it was called "Love Story". She had told our family not to bother her and to mind our own business but it was kinda hard because of the fact that we had super sensitive hearing. Bella and I had been going out for a couple of weeks now! I was extremely happy. This was the beginning to my happy life. She started to play another song.

"She's looking in the mirror  
The moments getting nearer  
She thinks about it as she walks her walk  
Up and down the staircase  
Makeup fresh on her face  
She thinks about it as she talks her talk  
School dance, first chance, always been a dreamer  
There's one guy, she's shy, sees him through the mirror  
And everybody looks at her,  
She thinks about it

Blue dress angel face, looking in the mirror,  
Shoes, purse, hair tied back and you should see her,  
She's got her magic, floating through the air,

Peace, Love, One thing leads into another  
Dream big, Aim small  
Man you gotta love her  
She's got her hopes up  
Got 'em up to there  
Wondering' what to wear

She's standing in her bedroom  
He'll be pulling' up soon  
She thinks about it as she sees headlights  
Looking out the window she's got her diary to show  
That she's been waiting for this all her life  
First date, can't wait  
Looking in the mirror  
Heart all wrapped up  
Wait until he sees her  
He's looking right at her  
She thinks about it

Sixteen blue jeans Abercrombie t-shirt  
Shoes purse hair tied back and you should see her  
She's got her magic floating through the air

Peace, Love, One thing leads into another  
Dream big, Aim small  
Man you gotta love her  
She's got her hopes up  
Got 'em up to there  
Wondering what to wear

The years went by  
The mirror saw her cry  
She got up again  
She got up again  
The wind blew by the small town lights  
She got up again

Move out  
Find out where the world can take her  
Bright lights late nights living for the greater  
Move to Paris living on a prayer

Peace, Love, One thing leads into another  
Dream big, Aim small  
Man you gotta love her  
She's got her hopes up  
Got 'em up to there  
She's got her hopes up  
Got 'em up to there  
Wondering what to wear  
Ooo Ooo  
Wondering what to wear"

She laughed at the end of the song. We all smiled and heard her sigh contently.

She started to play again

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Hit me with those brown eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Hit me with those brown eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me  
Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Hit me with those brown eyes, baby

As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly"

She started to play again

"There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless"

She laughed again after that and we heard her breathing become deep and even so we knew she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews are always welcome! P.S.**

**I have a new story up called "Without you" please check ti out and tell if you think i should continue or not! Thank you!**


	7. Falling for You

**A/N: I wanna thank Circus of the Damed, Angelhotiexoxx, the Bleeding Rose, Moe-Bow, and a bunch of others who have reviewed/added this story to their faves/have this story on story alerts/ have ma on author alerts. **

**Seth is 18, Alice is 17, Bella 18, Jasper 18, the rest are the same. Austin is 18 because he is awesome enough to be older than Alice :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned here.**

* * *

BPOV

The big day was here. We were already on our way to Las Vegas. The guys had decided to take separate cars than the girls. It was mainly due to the fact that Alice wouldn't' let Jasper see me until the ceremony started. She said it would bring "Bad luck" to us. I had rolled my eyes at her. She was so superstitious; I guess it had something to do with her and Jasper's love life.

I had been changed into a wizard due to the fact that it was easier for Jasper, because he wouldn't have the temptation to kill me. For a wizard, I was still pretty clumsy (whoa big shocker). My dress was knee high so I didn't trip at all during the reception or the ceremony. Alice was my maid of honor; she was absolutely beautiful in her dress. One thing that hadn't changed about her was her fashion sense. She had picked out everyone's clothes and had thrown a huge fit when Edward had declined the tux she had picked out. Seth had gladly let her pick his clothes out.

It was pretty obvious that Seth would wear the ugliest clothes in the entire universe just to have Alice redo his closet and spend more time with him. I noticed that Jacob had also "imprinted" on Alice but he didn't do much about since he realized that she hung out with Seth more than she did with him.

Alice was resting on the window, her eyes closed. I heard her breathing become even and I knew she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her. I was about to wake her up when we got arrived but Rosalie stopped me. "I'll do it" she hissed her voice full of venom. Esme didn't say anything; she just shrugged it off and moved over to wake Alice up.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. I reminded myself that today was my day, I was getting married and I would be spending the rest of my forever with Jasper.

* * *

APOV

The wedding day was here, Seth and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now and I felt myself falling in love again. Bella had wanted her wedding to be simple and she wanted only family members and a few close friends to be there for her wedding, so Jasper and Bella decided to get married in Las Vegas.

Bella's dress was white, short and simple. I had picked out everyone's outfits, I had also made a reserved a place to have a celebration. It was going to be a blast and Bella never said anything about having big party! I was really excited. **(A/N: Their dresses and suits are on profile.)** I had found everything in 3 hours! I knew everyone so well, this time nobody protested with my choices and it just made me happier.

It still broke my heart to see that Jasper and Bella were going to get married because I realized that I would never forget Jasper. I accepted that and I moved on. I was putting on a brave face and so was Edward. He was the reason I hadn't bailed out last minute.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take…" I didn't want to listen to this part so I smiled and started to daydream instead. I thought about Seth and me, the future we could have together.

By the time I had snapped back to reality the "I do's" were over and Jasper had kissed Bella. They exited while our guests cheered and clapped. I exited after them with Seth alongside me.

At the reservation, I danced with almost every guest. I had danced with the best man, Edward, the groom, Charlie, and Carlisle. I found out that Austin was an extremely good dancer and I danced with Seth the majority of times. At midnight, I ran up on stage and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Here's a song I wrote that I found appropriate to play at this moment." I said smiling and then I started to play my guitar. I had designed it to match my outfit. I was extremely proud of myself, I didn't think I would've been able to survive but I had.

"I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier, Crazier, Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what living' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, Crazier"

The whole time, I was singing my eyes were locked on Seth's eyes. Some couples had gotten up to dance including Bella and Jasper. I smiled, they had liked it, I was proud of myself.

'When I looked at Jasper I realized he was looking at me. When he met my gaze, he turned away and turned his attention back to Bella. He whispered something into her ear causing her to giggle. I had sung a couple of other songs like Falling for you (**A/N: BY COLBIE CAILLAT**)

"I don't know but I think I may be  
Falling for you, dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should, keep this to myself

Waiting 'till I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling' for you  
I'm falling' for you

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling' for you  
I'm falling' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling' for you  
I'm falling' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm falling' for you [x2]

I'm falling' for you

Ohhhh  
Oh no, no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm falling' for you"

Again, throughout the whole time I was singing my eyes were locked on Seth's hazel eyes. He _could_ be _the on_e. I was scared of falling in love again. I don't think that I could survive if Seth did the same thing to me as Jasper had. Seth smiled at me when I had finished and then had motioned for me to join him on the dance floor.

It was a slow dance and his hands were on my waist while my arms were around his neck and we swayed to the beat of the music playing. I looked u at his eyes they were full of true happiness and joy, something I hadn't felt in such a long time. I stole a quick glance at Edward who was dancing with Belinda, before turning my attention back to Seth.

I pressed my forehead against his and kissed him. It felt so _right._ I smiled against his lips when we pulled away. I gazed into his eyes. The music had ended at that point and he spun me around causing me to giggle. It felt amazing to actually giggle.

Seth wasn't healing me; he was bringing me back which was a big difference. I felt like the Old Alice, the one who everyone thought had died. I was really happy, everyone seemed to notice, I was smiling like an idiot but I really didn't care.

I danced with a bunch of other people, I didn't really know who they were, but honestly, I didn't care. The whole time, my head was in the clouds dreaming about the future Seth and I could have together.

The last dance was the one I remembered the most because it was with Seth. At the end of the song he whispered "I love you, Alice" into my ear and then pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. II heard someone clear their throats and turned around to find the manager.

"I believe it is closing time" I nodded and went on stage to announce the party's ending. We cleaned up and then left. Bella and Jasper were leaving the next morning for their honeymoon, but I wasn't gonna let that ruin my mood.

* * *

JPOV

I danced a couple of times with Rosalie, Esme, and a few other guests. I had danced mainly with either Alice or Bella. Whenever Alice danced with someone else, I felt jealousy enter my body. I didn't know why. I had married Bella because I loved her and now my feelings for Alice were coming back. It made no sense at all. I decided to ignore the feeling that told me that marrying Bella was the biggest mistake of my life.

I had managed to get Alice to dance with me for many slow dances. I liked having her close to me her head occasionally resting on my head. Although she would be dancing with me, her attention would be on Seth or anyone else besides me.

During one dance she and Seth had kissed and he spun her around as she giggled. Later, they did the same thing. Jealousy ran through me and I fought the urge to run towards Alice and Seth and beat Seth up, but I stopped myself, by reminding myself that Alice would never forgive me if I did that."

* * *

Seth's POV

I was extremely happy. Alice and I had been dating for a while but we hadn't moved past the hugging stage. I was actually quite surprised when we had kissed during the dance. I had been so happy that when the song finished I spun her around causing her to giggle. During another dance we kissed again and this time I deepened the kiss. She had smiled at me. I loved Alice, I would _never_ hurt her the way Jasper had. I noticed the bastard had looked at her in a lovingly way a couple of time night, and every time he did all I wanted to do was kill him.

I didn't want to let Jasper ruin my good mood so I ignored him and besides he was leaving tomorrow. I dropped Alice at her house and was really happy when she asked me to stay for the night. I asked her on what floor I would be sleeping on. I expected to get a guest room but she rolled her eyes at my and then said "You're gonna sleep in my room." I laughed and kissed her nose. She laughed and then we went into her bedroom. We both changed and she fell asleep almost immediately.

I watched her sleep; she looked so peaceful, so innocent. I knew that I loved her and I had told her so tonight, I just hoped that she felt the same way.

* * *

APOV

I dreamt of the future Seth and I could have together. I pictured us having a family because I was now able to reproduce as a wizard. I wanted a little boy that had my nose, Seth's eyes and smile and to be a mixture of our skin colors, I pictured it with Seth's light brown hair and my curls. I also wanted a little girl, someone to go shopping with, some one who could talk to me openly. She would have my blond hair and curls, Seth's smile and nose, my eyes and to be a mixture of our skin tones as well. I wondered how I was going to tell Seth that I loved him.  
*************************************************************************************

When I woke up, Seth was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, I reached out to stroke his face and he smiled in his sleep. I smiled as well. I knew that falling in love again was a huge risk, but I was willing to take it. I couldn't imagine Seth with someone else; I wanted him to be _mine. _This time, I wasn't willing to share, he was _everything_, and I just needed to find a way to tell him I loved him.

Damn, why was it hard to do something as simple as telling someone you loved them, I'd done it in my human life and with Jasper. It was easy but I knew that Seth was different than any other guy I had ever dated.

Seth woke up a couple of minutes after I had and kissed me gently. "Good Morning" I said.

"Good Morning" he replied smiling and then he leaned forward and kissed my nose. I giggled and then hopped out of bed and ran towards my closet and then into the bathroom in a flash, I was back in the bed sitting next to Seth who looked confused. I laughed at his expression and then he pushed me down on the bed gently and kissed me, my heart was beating really fast.

"I love you" he whispered before he continued to kiss me.

"I love you, too" I whispered.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that" he whispered his thumb gently stroking my cheek. It was too good to be true; Seth was everything I ever wanted.

"I love you" I said again.

"I love you too" he said before he leaned forward and kissed me.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Alice, why don't you and Seth come down to say good-bye to Jasper and Bella" I heard my mommy say.

"Going" I yelled back. I heard her chuckle and then turn around and walk down the stairs. "Ya know," I said looking at Seth, batting my eyelashes innocently at him "We could stay here and leave them a message later."

He gulped and I smiled internally. "As tempting as that sounds, I think we should go down stairs" he said. I nodded; I mean what else could I do? "We'd have much more time to finish what we started later" he said huskily. I shivered with pleasure as he slipped his arm around my waist.

Bella and Jasper were standing awkwardly in the living room waiting for us to enter. My family smiled at them and they returned the smile. I broke the uncomfortable silence by walking towards them and hugging them. "Have a goof time" I whispered. They nodded and whispered their thanks.

I stepped back and walked into Seth's arms. I hid my face in the crook of his neck; he wrapped his arms protectively and possessively around me. I smiled into the crook of his neck as Bella and Jasper headed out the door. "Now what were you saying we would finish?" I asked.

Seth groaned. "I swear Alice; you will be the death of me." I giggled and ran up the stairs with him following me.

* * *

**Awwies! Love is in the air! LMAOO! Reviews are always welcome! I love cookies! lmaoo, that was random but i had to get it out there. Also, my updates on this story are supposed to be consistent and the next chapter will be co-written with my cousin!**

**-Mary Alice :D**


	8. The Truth about Alice

**A/N: OK, i know that I sorta said that my cousin and I would be writing this chapter together, so we did. She is my inspiration, the story is based on her life, the 'whole boyfriend cheating on her with best friend' happened to her, she edited so this may sound nothing like me at all. You have been warned So, yeah.I also said I would update before Christmas, but I didn't, my family decided to go to Tennessee for the holidays, and here I am now, and I could not update because my computer is being a total bitch. I am really trying to update faster but I have a busy life so I may just put my stories on hold. I don't know if I should continue or not.... I am going to be writing more stories, but I'm not sure if I will be updating much.**

**I wanna thank all my reviewers for supporting me and everyone who has me on author/ story alerts and who has added my story to their favorites. I hope I don't disappoint y'all. I'd right everyone's names but I don't have much energy and I'm still kinda sore from my cousins jumping on me as a greeting.**

**P.S: Sorry for this really long A/N. :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own Twilight, so I'm gonna call Stephenie Meyer and ask her if I could own the series for a week or two. All I need to do, is find a phone book with her name and info, I'm going into stalker mode! lol**

**Anyway, on with Chapter 8....  
**

* * *

APOV

The following week went by pretty fast, I spent the majority of my time shopping or I would be out with Jacob, Austin, Seth, or Edward.

I had taught Edward to play a new song on the piano and we were always interrupted by Emmett who was trying to be funny and kept mimicking Edward whenever he messed up. I had Momma and Mommy help me pick out my outfits for my date with Seth tomorrow night.

Bella and Jasper were not back from their honeymoon yet. I found myself remembering the times spent with Jasper, but I would always snap out of my trance and turn my attention back to what I was doing.

Austin was rarely seen anymore, he was always training for his wizardry lessons. I usually asked to tag along but his reply was always no. I stopped asking after the third time. He started to become a bit distant but he taught me a lot of thing. I learned a lot of new spells and things along those lines.

Jasper and Bella were going to come back in a few days and I was preparing myself for anything that cold happen. There were many possibilities. Bella could be pregnant for all I knew and it was starting to make me nervous.

Seth and Jacob had gone with Sam and the other boys for the bonfire which I was invited as well, but Momma didn't want me to go. Seth and Jacob have been gone for an entire week now. I was extremely bored without them. Seth would say something to make me laugh and then Jacob would get mad and start dissing Seth. Seth would get pissed off and start dissing Jacob as well. It was so funny because they looked so gay. Momma walked in on one of their "fights" and had immediately started cracking up.

Jacob had then started to bother her and Seth used that distraction to carry me out of the living room. It hadn't been until Seth reached my bedroom that Jake realized we were gone. I has been laughing so hard I was crying and both of the guys looked pleased with themselves.

Sam had entered my room and he ruined the mood by asking me where _he_ was. I hadn't talked or mentioned _him_ in a while. I was feeling happy without him in my life and I had never known that it was possible.

Austin walked into my room and greeted me. "What brings you around?" I said.

"What can't I visit my little sister without having a reason to visit?" he said.

"Nope and that really didn't make much sense." I smiled "Did Emmy whack Austin in the head again" I asked in a voice that people use to talk to babies.

He laughed. "Nope not this time, by the way you need a new guitar."

"What did you do to it?" I asked immediately jumping to my feet.

"Emmett tried to hit me and I moved out of the way and it hit Edward's piano" he paused to take a breath. "And then, when it hit the piano your guitar split in half."

"EMMETT!" I screamed. I heard Edward chuckle. "EDWARD!" I heard both of them gulp. I smile evilly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Austin said nervously.

"Nope" I said smiling at him.

"Ali, why am I here, I didn't do anything." Edward asked.

"Well, your piano broke my guitar so it's your fault."

"That makes no sense" he said.

"It does to me" i said "And if you value your life I suggest you shut up right now."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but I cut him off. "If you don't value your life, I'm sure you do value your piano" That immediately shut him up.

"Now Emmett," I said walking up to him. "Why did you have my guitar?"

"Austin said that I couldn't play and I said I could and he told me to prove it and your guitar was the closest to me so i used it." he said. "Then, h made fun of Rosie and I got mad and tried to hit him."

"Did you have to use my guitar?" I asked.

"No, but I wasn't thinking, I promise to get you a new one though" he said.

"Okay then" I said smiling. "But I want _2 _new guitars instead of one"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" I said smiling. "Or I could tell Momma that you don't wanna get me the guitars"

"Deal" he said.

"Thank you Em" I said kissing his cheek. "You are all dismissed."

They all ran towards the door and Austin tried to get out the same time Edward did and they both fell to the ground. I started laughing and Em ran past them. Austin got up and ran out with Edward close behind.

Belinda walked into my room rolling her eyes. "Boys will be boys" she said.

I had met her at a party that Momma made me go to. I had dragged Edward along as well. Belinda had come with Seth and I had been a bit jealous but we became great friends. She was Italian and a wizard as well.

"How are you?" I asked. She had walked in on her boyfriend and her sister getting in on it.

"Better" she said smiling. "Where is Edward?" she asked.

"He ran out a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh" she said blushing a bit. I laughed. When I had first met her she didn't smile at all, she was just like me. We both believed that it was our faults that our mates dumped us. She didn't smile until she met Edward. They had gotten together a couple of weeks ago, actually it was the day of Bella and Jasper's wedding.

I remember her panicking when Edward danced with Bella. She didn't notice that throughout the the whole time Edward was looking at her, when I told her she and blushed a bit and he chuckled which immediately caught Bella's attention. Edward had left Bella as soon as the song had finished and then asked Belinda to dance.

They made a really cute couple.

"So what are you doing Saturday?" she asked me.

"I don't know, it depends on whether Seth and Jacob are back or not" I said. "How about you?"

"I don't know, it depends on what Edward wants to do"

"What would he want to do?" i asked raising my eyebrows causing her to blush and laugh nervously. "Ewww... Belinda keep those mental images away from me"

"It's not my fault you can read minds, is it?" she said. I laughed. Edward walked into my room in that instant and I resisted the urge to show him what Belinda had been thinking. I think Belinda had been caught thinking about it because Belinda was blushing and Edward wouldn't look at me.

"I'm going downstairs, I need to stay sane ya know" I laughed as I walked out.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard voices coming from the living room.

"I can't believe you are selfish enough to hurt her like this just to have her come to you!" I heard Austin yelling.

"You weren't much of a help, I had to do something" the lady snapped back at him. "You were silently watching over her, protecting her. Yet, you could save her from the attackers."

"_You_ could have done something though" he said through clenched teeth. "_You _could have stopped it from happening, but you didn't. _You _just cried for her and whispered 'my poor baby' and then tore her heart."

"I told you to tell her who I was to her, that I was her mother" she hissed.

"Yes, because she would totally love you once I told her that _you_ were the reason Jasper dumped her. _You _are so selfish; I am ashamed to be called your son. _You _are her _mother, _Arianna. "

"Stop it Austin" the woman, Arianna, said.

"No, you wanted me to play along with your scheme. She almost came to you. I knew she wouldn't be happy with you. She'd be better off with the Cullens. They are much kinder."

"Austin" Arianna pleaded.

"Aro doesn't know yet does he?" Austin hissed. I had never seen my brother so mad.

"No" Arianna whispered. I looked at the woman's face. My _mother's _face, I gasped. Their conversation replayed in my head. "I told you to tell her who I was to her, that I was her mother" she hissed. "Yes, because she would totally love you once I told her that _you_ were the reason Jasper dumped her. _You _are so selfish; I am ashamed to be called your son. _You _are her _mother, _Arianna." She couldn't be my mother. _No! My mother would never do this to me! No! _ I rubbed my eyes frantically trying to wake up from my living nightmare.

I walked towards Austin and took a deep breath and turned to face the lady who was supposed to be my mother.

"Who are you?" I asked her, hoping she would tell me that Austin was lying or that it was a misunderstanding.

"I am Arianna Volturi" she said. If her last name was Volturi then Aro was my father! I was horrified.

"I am Mary Alice Cullen" I said extending my hand. Esme and Rosalie stepped out. Rosalie glared at Arianna and Esme walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Who are you?" Arianna hissed. I would not allow her to talk to my mommy like that!

"This is my mother, Esme Cullen." I said "and this, is my momma, Rosalie Hale" I said while pointing at momma. She smiled at me and then turned around to glare once again at Arianna.

"What are you doing here?" momma hissed.

"I came to talk to Alice and Austin" Arianna replied.

"Get out of here" Austin said. His tone cold and unwelcoming.

"Austin, please listen" Arianna begged. She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Alice, you have to listen to me, I need to talk to you"

"I don't know who you are" I replied my voice cold and harsh. She flinched and reached out for me again.

I didn't know how she could lie so easily to me. I pulled away from her and hid behind Esme. "Leave" I whispered, I started to cry silently. "I hate you! You ruined my chances at happiness! You ruined my life!" I shouted. Tears rolling down my cheeks, I furiously wiped them away.

"Please, Alice-" I cut her off this time. "I promise you that we will talk, just not today." I said.

The doorbell rang and I ran to go get it, my cheeks were tear stained and I was still crying. Arianna exited through the back door and I opened the door to find Bella and Jasper standing there. _Great!_

* * *

JPOV

Our honeymoon had been horrible. I had been so happy when we were dating, but now that we were married. All the love left us. We realized we had confused lust for love and we probably lost our soul mates.

Esme called a few times to see how we were doing and I would be able to hear Alice in the background, she would mostly be laughing at something that either Seth or Jacob said. I really looked forward to Esme's call and when she wanted to talk to Bella, I would make her feel happy because she still is a horrible actress.

We decided to put up an act, we would pretend to be happy and in love around others, but we would never become intimate. Bella was like my little sister. We both messed up badly, I didn't expect Alice to take me back after everything we did to her, but I still hoped she would.

"I hate you! You ruined my chances at happiness! You ruined my life!" I heard her yell at someone. I really hoped it was Seth. I rang the doorbell and was surprised to see her crying. If Seth had made her cry, I swear I would kill him.

A gust of wind came and the familiarly disgusting smell of dog hit me. I turned around to see Alice run into Seth's arms. He looked worried and Jacob's eyes were on me. Seth managed to get her into the house and to explain to him what had happened. When he got the story out of her, he hugged her and they went upstairs. Jacob said his goodbyes and left. Alice kissed his cheek and he looked like he was in a dream. I was about to laugh, but I knew everyone would be mad at me if I did and mad Alice is not good.

I heard Seth say something causing Alice to laugh and then I realized something.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said a smile on his face.

"Where is Edward?"

"Oh, he's upstairs with his new girlfriend, Belinda. Those two are inseparable, if she's not here, he's at her house. It's so annoying!" he said, just as Edward came down the stairs with a girl behind him. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Jasper, Bella" he said smiling at us. _Whoa, he smiled at us. I think this girl has him on drugs!_

"Hey Edward" I said. Bella just waved.

"This" he said, pointing to the girl "is my girlfriend, Belinda" Pain instantly went through Bella and I sent her a wave of happiness. She smiled gratefully at me. I knew she was about to rip the girl's head off.

Alice flew down the stairs and hugged Belinda. "I thought you left" she said.

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' "I'm too awesome to leave so soon, I have to arrive home fashionably late" Alice laughed at her and then waved at me. I smiled at her and then she waved at Bella before calling for Seth. Bella had her shield up so no one could hear my thoughts, it would be a giveaway.

Jacob walked in and snuck up behind Alice. I thought he was gonna scare her or something, but _she_ scared _him_ when she turned around. He jumped about 2 feet and Seth and Alice were laughing. Belinda patted Jacob in the back whispering "It's okay, Jake, It's okay" He glared at her and she started to laugh.

* * *

EPOV

Something was wrong here. Jasper and Bella seemed different, distant, uncomfortable around us. I heard them arguing a lot and Bella would always get mad at Belinda for the tiniest mistake she made. It was so unlike Bella. I needed to talk to Jasper.

"Jasper" I called out. His head snapped up in my direction. "Let's go hunting" I said. He nodded and followed me out the door. We ran into the woods and it felt like old times, before the heartbreaks.

"What's going on between you and Bella?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said. "What do you mean?"

"You two just seem distant... like you don't wanna be with each other."

He shook his head. "All couples need their space, y'know. Bella wanted to do something that I disagreed with and she got mad. She really is stubborn." he said smiling.

"Why is the shield up?" I asked.

"She doesn't want anyone knowing what we argued about" he said. _Oh OK, i guess I'm not supposed to know. I'll get it out of someone else. I hope Bella still sleep talks_. I felt stupid.

"C'mon let's go bag some mountain lions" I said and I raced ahead of him.

* * *

BPOV

"I was looking in the mirror, trying to find, a new reflection.  
Wanna take the road, less traveled in, a different direction.  
Make some new mistakes, forget the ones I made.  
Cry some tears of joy, and dress more like a boy.

(Chorus)  
And come back as a blond, try a different lipstick on, as a blond, will I get whatever I want?  
I'd be ever so incising, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight.  
Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blond.

I wanna I meet myself, as someone else, just to see what it feels like.  
Take a walk, on the other side, cause you know that I just might.  
Break some different hearts, finish what I start.  
I'm not gonna wait, to mess around with fate.

(Chorus)

And come back as a blond,  
try a different lipstick on,  
as a blond, will I get whatever I want?  
I'd be ever so incising,  
take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight.  
Oh, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a...

(Bridge)  
I'm tainted, I'm tired, of being the same, yeah.  
I'm desperate, I'm bored, I'm begging for change.  
What if you're normal and wanna be strange?  
Come back, come back, come back.  
I wanna Come back, come back, come back...

(Chorus)  
As a blond,  
try a different lipstick on,  
as a blond, will I get whatever I want?  
I'd be ever so incising,  
take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight.  
Oh... when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blond.  
Wave my magic wand, as a blond, will I get whatever I want?  
I'd be ever so incising, take a lot of icing, never need to wash my face.  
Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna...  
Come back, come back, come back. (I'm gonna come back)  
Come back, come back, come back. (I'm gonna come back)  
Come back, come back, come back.  
As a blond"

Alice was an awesome singer! I envied her, she was perfect. She had everyone's heart. No one hated her. She didn't hate anyone either, she just disliked, but she never treated anyone badly. She simply ignored them, she never let anyone get to her. She was like that. She playing her guitar again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!

When you walk, you leave no tracks  
When you talk, nobody talks back  
They hang on every word you say  
But they don't know, they don't don't know  
Secrets that you just can't keep  
Promises that you made me  
You twisted it to suit yourself  
But now I know, I know, I know

Chorus:  
Ooh Everything that I told you  
Ooh You just smile and then you  
Kiss and tell everything i say  
Stuck inside your little way  
Everybody wants to know yeah  
Lips that lie, caught in your track  
You sold me out and you just laugh  
Say we're friends until the end, yeah  
But you don't need it, don't need it (you don't need it, you don't need it, no)  
Don't need it, don't need it

Wish that I could take it back  
You want it all but you can't have that  
People fallin' at your feet  
But they don't know, they don't, don't know  
You're gonna figure out real soon  
Your dirty deeds are gonna catch up to you  
It's crumblin' beneath your feet  
But you don't know, you don't, don't know

Chorus:  
Ooh Everything that I told you  
Ooh You just smile and then you  
Kiss and tell everything I say  
Stuck inside your little way  
Everybody wants to know, yeah  
Lips that lie, caught in your track  
sold me out and you just laugh  
Say we're friends until the end, yeah  
But you don't need it, don't need it (you don't need it, you don't need it, no)  
Don't need it, don't need it

Ooh Everything that I told you  
Ooh Everything that I told you  
You just smile and then you  
Kiss and tell everything I say  
Stuck inside your little way  
Everybody wants to know, yeah  
Lips that lie, caught in your track  
Sold me out and you just laugh  
Say we're friends until the end, yeah (Say we're friends until the end, yeah)

Kiss and tell everything I say (I say)  
Stuck inside your little way  
Everybody wants to know, yeah (Everybody wants to know, yeah)  
Lips that lie, caught in your track  
Sold me out and you just laugh  
Say we're friends until the end  
But you don't need it, don't need it (You don't need it, you don't need it, no)  
Don't need it, don't need it  
Don't need it, don't need it (You don't need it, you don't need it, no)"

I wondered if it was Jasper she was talking about or some other guy from her past. She started playing again.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah"

Who was she talking about?! I was fighting the urge to get up and finding out for myself.

"It doesn't hurt  
But when I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words

Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind

(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
Off the wall  
I don't miss you at all

I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?  
Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind

(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
Off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all

I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better

(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
Off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you"

"I wish I didn't miss you" I heard her say. Okay now I _knew_ it was Jasper she was talking about. I had ruined my best friend's chance at happiness.

* * *

APOV

"I wish I didn't miss you" I whispered. Whispering was useless in a house full of mythical creatures. I am sure that they all heard me. I didn't understand why I still felt connected to Jasper after all _he_ did to me. Something was wrong with me. I needed to get my mind off things like this.

Seth made me happy. I was _in love_ with Seth. Nothing and no one could change that.

Seth walked into my room. "Hey beautiful" he said smiling. I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt him.

"Hey handsome" I said giggling. He kissed me and I allowed him to deepen our kiss. I heard someone clear their throat and I reluctantly pulled away from Seth. I found Jasper standing there.

"Do you, umm... need something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, Carlisle kinda wanted to see you." he said. It was a really awkward moment, I mean, your ex walking in on you and your boyfriend, really uncomfortable.

"Can you tell him I'll be there in a minute?" I asked. He simply nodded and left.

"So..." Seth said.

"I'm gonna go see what Daddy wants" I said.

"You want me to come along" I nodded eagerly. He laughed and opened the door for me.

I knocked on Daddy's door. "Come in" he said. He stood up as I entered and I was surprised to see the whole family there. "Seth, do you mind leaving for a moment?" daddy asked.

I frowned but Seth nodded and left."What's going on?" I asked.

Austin walked next to me and grabbed my hands, transmitting a vision that he had.

_*Austin's Vision*_

_Arianna had come back and attacked the entire family. She had brought the Volturi guard along with her._

_She place Austin and me into a car and speed off. My family was dead. There were only ashes left of what used to be my beautiful family._

_*End of Vision*_

"No!" I shouted. I didn't realize I had been crying until now. "She's not gonna do that, she won't do it to me. It probably happened because we rejected. I'll go with her" Mommy hugged me. "I'd do anything to keep you guys alive" I whispered, knowing that they had heard. I wiped the tears away from my face. "Let's spend the next couple of days together, before I leave."

"Alice," Edward said. "We're not gonna let you go. It's not that easy to get rud of us." He said smiling. I was laughing and crying now. I hugged Edward.

"You are always going to be my favorite brother" I whispered.

"Hey" Austin and Emmett yelled at the same time. "What about us?"

"You two come in tied." I replied shrugging.

"I'm tied with Emmett" Austin said. "I'm not that stupid am I?" he asked pretending to be hurt. I laughed at him and then laughed harder when Emmett whacked him in the head.

"We made you laugh" Austin said. "Do we get bumped up he list?" he asked.

"Nope" I said. "Edward's still my favorite"

"Dammit" Emmett said. I laughed again.

"I would suggest we all go hunting, but Austin and I don't hunt at all." I said. "How about a baseball game?" I asked bouncing up and down. "Belinda and Seth can join us too"

"That sounds like a good idea" Edward said. I smiled. He was on my side, even though it was mostly 'cause I put Belinda into the glared playfully at me and I smiled. _You know it's true_. I told him. He glared at me again. _Maybe, maybe not_ he replied. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"They're having one of their weird mind talking moments" Emmett said. Momma whacked him in the head. "What?" he asked innocently. I laughed. I was _really_ gonna miss this family.

"You can come in now Seth" I called out and wasn't really surprised when Belinda came in as well. I waved at her and she smiled. I grabbed Seth and ran into my room.

* * *

**A/N: So what do y'all think of Arianna. Lemme put it out there. She is not crazy, she just wants Alice back and is willing to do whatever it takes to get her back. She is a mother and she really misses her daughter. Anyway, tell me what you thought about Chapter 8 in your reviews. I already have an ending for this story. The only thing I don't know is how I'm going to get Alice and Jasper back together without it being like "Alice, will you get back with me?" and then Alice being like "SURE!" and then the happily ever after. I want some playing hard to get. What do Y'all think. Hope you have a good New Years. Does anyone besides me feel that this winter break wasn't long enough? No, okay.... Review... and you might get a certain vampire at your door... **

**Next Chapter:**

**Baseball game  
Arianna's return  
Alice, Austin, Seth, and Jacob leave the Cullens  
Aro meets the new Alice......**

**I'm writing the next chapter now, so y'all tell me if Aro should find out that Alice is his daughter now or not.  
**


	9. Goodbyes

**A/N: I'm gonna put this out there. This story will continue to be an ALice and Jasper story. Seth will be the heartbreaker and so will Jacob. I decided that I'm going to give an alternate ending to the story as well for the Alice &Seth fans. **

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and supported me. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Onto Chapter 9...  
**

* * *

Esme's POV

I never thought _I _could hate anybody, but I hated Arianna. She was destroying _my_ family. Alice wanted to leave to protect us, but we would _all_ be miserable without her around. We wouldn't have true happiness until she came back, and we would welcome take her back in without a doubt.

5 minutes later, we were all ready. Belinda, Seth ad Jacob also had baseball outfits on as well. I smiled at them. "Come on, the storms coming!" Alice said enthusiastically. We all ran out the door and into the fields.

We were letting out most of our anger during the game. Emmett and Austin hit the ball harder than any of us. They were both furious. Austin hatedhis _mother _and Emmett hated her too. After all the anger left our systems we lost energy. We all started to become sad, all of us except for Alice.

"C'mon guys" Alice said. "This could be my last day here and you guys don't wanna do anything fun!" she pouted causing all of us to laugh. "If you don't wanna play baseball, then what do you wanna do?"

"I think we should start packing up your stuff Alice" Austin said. "I'm sure you have a lot to take with you" Alice nodded.

"True, alright then I'll go pack and then we'll figure out what to do later." She ran into the direction of the house with us behind her. Rosalie stayed behind with Edward. They were talking to low for any of us to hear, but Alice must've read their minds because she glared at Edward.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

The bitch wasn't gonna take away _my _daughter. Alice meant more to me than she did to Arianna. I knew that I could be selfish and all, but family does come first and I wasn't ready to give Alice up.

I wanted her to be happy and if she _wanted_ to go on her own will, then I would let her, but if it was to protect us, I wouldn't let her go.

Edward and I needed someone to talk some sense into her. Seth and Jacob tried, but she had gotten mad at them and at everyone else who tried. Edward and I had tried but she said she didn't want to hurt us so she asked us to leave. Esme tried and Carlisle tried as well, even Belinda had tried but no one could change her mind.

Edward asked Bella to try but she hadn't had any luck. There was one person who hadn't tried yet and I _really _didn't want this person to try, but he was the only chance we had left, _Jasper. _

Edward growled at the mention of his name. "No, if she turned us down, why would she talk to him?" he asked.

"Edward, he is our only hope. If he can't do anything then at least we know we tried." I was begging for him to understand. I really didn't want Jasper to be our only hope, but he was. "Please. You know I wouldn't do this if there was another way. "

He nodded and then ran in the direction of the house. I ran after him.

* * *

JPOV

"Jasper" Rosalie and Edward called out at the same time. My head snapped up in their direction. "We need to talk to you"

"I'm all ears, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Not here" Rosalie said. "Come with us" She walked out the door with Edward at her side and with me behind them.

I didn't know where they took me but I was more concerned about what was going on. "You are our only hope Jasper" Rosalie said, finally breaking the silence.

"We need you to talk to Alice, to try to convince her to stay." Edward said.

"You may be the last person in the world she wants to talk to, but it's worth a shot" Rosalie said.

"I'll try" I said.

We walked by in the direction of the house. Edward and Rosalie were whispering, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention to what they said. I was paying more attention to what I was supposed to say to Alice.

When we arrived at the house I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and stood in front of Alice's door. I didn't even know how to start the conversation. All they wanted me to do was convince, so I could alter her emotions, but she would get mad, and when Alice got mad… let's just say it wasn't a really good thing.

I knocked on her door softly. "If you're here to convince me to stay, the go away" she said.

"I'm really sorry, but Edward and Rosalie will kill me if I don't try" I said.

"Fine" she said sounding defeated. "You can come in" She opened the door and I stepped in.

"It's really killing Rosalie and Edward to see you go" I said softly.

"Don't you think its killing me to leave?" she asked. "I honestly don't wanna leave, but if it's the only way to keep the family safe, then I'll do it. "

"Y'know, we could fight them" I said. She shook her head sadly.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against them; they have so many techniques and strategies. They could kill y'all in a blink of an eye."

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"I'm not gonna put anyone in danger because of me. I'm going to go with her and you can't stop me" she said.

"It was worth a shot wasn't it?" I asked smiling.

"Actually," she said "the moment you stepped into this room, it became a lost cause." I laughed.

"Y'know, I wonder how things would be now, if I had never been changed into a vampire" she said.

"You would've never have met me" I said, trying to hide the sadness I was feeling.

"It would've saved all this pain" she said, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Do you think it would've stopped Arianna from finding you?" I asked her. She shook her head sadly.

"No, she would've found me anyways."

"Do you regret coming here?" I asked her.

She shook her head before answering me. "I don't regret coming, and I don't think I ever will. I just regret the fact that Arianna found me. I think in my life before I became a vampire, I was running away from her."

"Why, do you think that?"

"Because, I re-read my diary entries" she said "and all of them say something about Arianna. I wrote something about her being a crazy woman and that she was trying to break my family apart. I also had something about her nearly kidnapping me."

"So, you're pretty sure she, kinda stalked you?" I asked her. She nodded slowly.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"Sure" Alice and I knew that it was my turn to leave. I smiled at her as I left the room. It was like old times again, like when she used to tell me everything. Now, everything was wrong, Alice was leaving and there was nothing I could do about it. The worst part of it all was that the mutts, Seth and Jacob got to go with her.

Rosalie was still trying to convince Alice to stay, but Alice wouldn't listen. She had told Rosalie that if she continued on insisting that she stayed, then Alice was going to leave on her own. "Fine" I heard Rosalie say and walk back down the stairs.

Alice started talking to herself. "Why did y'all have to make this so hard? You're making me choose between your lives and my happiness. It's not fair."

"It's not like that" I heard everyone from downstairs yell.

"Stupid sensitive vampire hearing" she muttered. I chuckled softly. I was going to miss her. There was a knock on the door and I heard Alice zip up a suitcase. "Done, and just in time" she said. _Crap! That meant Arianna was here!_

Edward opened the door just as I entered the living room. I didn't know what Arianna looked like, but from the way Rosalie was looking at the lady who was now in our living room, I was pretty sure it was her. "Where are Alice and Austin?" she asked. _Yep, definitely Arianna_ I thought.

"We're here" I heard Austin say. Alice was in the same midnight blue dress she had worn the day she had first preformed her music for us, the same day she had met Austin.

"You know why I'm here" she said smiling. Alice and Austin nodded slowly. "So, what do you say?"

"We're packed and ready to go. Seth and Jacob will come with Austin and me as well." Alice said. Arianna smiled.

"I'm okay with that" Arianna said.

"We want another day before we leave. We'll meet you in…we'll meet you at home" Austin said. I wondered where Arianna lived. Arianna nodded and walked out the door. Alice turned to Austin and all he said was "I promise" Alice had nodded and gone back up the stairs.

"Karaoke Time" Alice said. Austin came downstairs behind Alice. Alice was carrying an autistic guitar and Austin had an electric guitar and was also carrying a set of drums. "We already have a piano here. Austin and I will be playing whatever song y'all wanna sing." She said smiling at her brother. (**A/N: I had to put something here music related=D)**

* * *

APOV

Karaoke time! I loved it because Austin and I remixed songs a lot. It was so fun and I really enjoyed singing songs written by others as well as songs I have written.

Austin being the total wannabe he is wanted to go first. The only thing was; that he didn't know what to sing so we all had to pick a song that randomly came to our minds. I'm pretty sure it was Em who suggested Womanizer by Britney Spears. I was laughing so hard at my brother's expression, he looked horrified and endangered.

Everyone else knew what they were going to sing after 2 hours, but Austin still hadn't decided and he wanted to be the first to perform. I was starting to get annoyed. I had already changed 3 times and everyone else was ready even Austin.

3 hours later, it was twilight when he finally decided on "Last Forever" by Mitchel Musso. He taught me how to play it on the electric guitar because it didn't sound so good on the autistic guitar, I asked Edward to play the drums and Em was gonna do back up.

He nodded at me when he was ready and I started playing and Edward started soon after.

"I need a kick drum,  
A guitar now,  
And a bass line,  
And I'mma show you how,

How to rock  
How to dance  
How to get down,  
And all I need is a piano in my track now

Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh)

Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
Do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (oh)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Of all the stars are in the skies at night  
You got to ask one thing to shine quite as bright

Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh)

Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
Do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (oh)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever"

We all applauded and he smiled "I've had this song picked out for the past 2 hours" Austin whispered in my ear.

"What?" I shrieked.

"I had this song picked out for the past 2 hours" he said slowly. I smacked his arm. He pretended to be hurt and hid behind Esme holding his arm and rubbing the part I had hit him in. I laughed at him.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked.

* * *

JPOV

"Who's next?" she asked. Seth stood up and whispered something in her ear. She nodded eagerly and then gave Austin her guitar. Seth and I are going to be going next" she said excitedly.

Austin and Edward started to play.

**(A/N: This is "If I didn't have you" ft. Emily Osment by Mitchel Musso. I changed the lyrics up a bit; I hope it still sounds okay…. Anyways, **Seth=_italics, _Alice= **bold, both**= _**bold italic)**_

"_(Mic Check! 1, 2! Alright, it's workin'! Yo! Welcome to the best collaboration of all time, ever made! Alice Cullen and Seth Clearwater! MVP! On the Track! Word!)_

_If I were a rich man  
With a million or 2  
I'd live in a pent house  
With a room with a view  
(Yeah)_

_And if I were handsome,  
Well, it could happen,  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have,  
I wouldn't have nothing'!  
_  
**For years I have envied,  
Your grace and your charm,  
Everyone loves you, you know,**  
_(Yes, I know, I know, I know)_

**But I must admit it,**  
_(Go on, admit it)_  
**Big guy you always come through,**  
_(Yes, I do, I do, I do)_  
**I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you**  
_(Yeah)  
_  
**You and me together,  
That's how it should always be,  
One without the other,  
Would mean Nothing to me**

_Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing',  
If I didn't have you to serve,  
Just a perky little eyeball,  
and a funky optic nerve,  
Word!_

**Hey, I never told you this but, uh,  
Sometimes I get a little blue,  
But I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you  
**_**  
(Let's Dance)**_

_**I wouldn't have nothing,  
If I didn't have you,  
Wouldn't know where to go, no, no,  
Or know what to do,**_

_**I don't have to say it,  
Cause we both know its true,  
I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you" **_

It took everything I had to keep myself sitting down on this chair. All I wanted to do was to walk up to Seth and rip his head off. Jealousy rushed through me as well as anger. This guy was extremely luck; he was going to go live with her while the rest of us stayed behind.

Edward sang "One less lonely girl" by Justin Beiber. Austin was on the drums and Alice was on the guitar.

"There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

How many I told you's  
And start over's and shoulders  
Have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you'd packed  
Just to take 'em back, tell me that  
How many either or's  
But no more,  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

Oh, oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No, no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February  
Not one of 'em spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs I saw you taping back  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more,  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

Oh, oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No, no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me  
My hearts locked and nowhere that I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world  
With one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl"

While he was singing his eyes were locked on Belinda and when he was done. She ran up to him and kissed him. Bella looked like she was about to cry, I felt bad. I sent her wave of happiness and she smiled gratefully at me. Seth was mouthing the words at Alice who was giggling while playing her guitar. I think Seth was literally _asking_ me to kill him, because he would look at me and then turn his attention back to _my_ Alice.

Bella walked over to me and sat down right nest to me and whispered in my ear. "If you keep sending Seth death glares, you'll blow our cover" it was too low for anyone else to hear. I nodded and placed a fake smile on my face. She smiled back at me.

Emmett went next singing "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. Alice took her guitar while Austin was on the drums and they started playing.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe, do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul"

He was looking at Rosalie the entire time and she had waves of love and adoration radiating off her. She ran up to Emmett when he was done and pulled him in for a very _long_ and passionate kiss. We all looked away until broke away, well until Alice pulled them off each other. "Momma, you are going next" she had stated. Rosalie nodded and began to sing. This time it was Edward on the piano and Austin on the drums. Alice was playing the guitar as well. Rosalie ended up singing "Simple Song" by Miley Cyrus.

"Wake up, here I go, cram it all down my throat  
Stomach's so full that I wish I could choke  
Seven a.m., my head's already in a spin

As soon as I'm out that door  
Bam, it hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch  
This madness

I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way's up, which way's down  
It's all up in my face, need to push it away  
Somebody push it away, so all that I can hear  
Is a simple song, sing along now

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la

Midday sun beating on the concrete  
Burning up my feet, too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green, makes me wanna scream

Five o'clock now it's bumper on  
Bumper on, bumper horns honking  
Nobody's looking but everybody's talking  
It's another day on this highway

I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way's up, which way's down  
It's all up in my face, need to push it away  
Somebody push it away, 'cause all I wanna hear, oh  
Is a simple song, sing along now"

This song wasn't a love song, like something everyone else picked, but then again Rosalie was unique. I didn't even realize when the song finished because I was looking at Alice and Seth the whole time. I noticed that halfway through the song, she put her guitar down and sat on Seth's lap. I hissed under my breath. I knew it was too low for anyone else to hear because Bella didn't turn to give me another warning.

Esme was next, she decided on "Some Kind of Miracle" by Kelly Clarkson. Austin was on the electric guitar and Alice was still on her own guitar.

(**A/N: I know that this maybe getting a bit boring, but I was flashing back to when Esme was abused and then when she met Carlisle and he changed her. I changed the lyrics up a bit to match Esme's story)**

"Prayed for an angel  
To come in the night  
Shine some sweet light on me  
Found only strangers  
Then you came to me

Just when I gave up  
You gave me love  
My world was tumbling down  
You turned it around, baby

You're some kind of miracle  
Oh, You, You, You are  
You're a miracle to me

Sweet revelation  
That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms baby

When there's no morning sun  
Your tender love  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done baby

You, you're some kind of miracle  
Oh, you, you, you are  
You're a miracle to me

You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that I need

Oh you, you're some kind of miracle  
You, you are  
You're a miracle  
A miracle to me  
Baby you are  
Oh, a miracle to me"

Carlisle was next, but I didn't bother listen to what was going on, all I could see was Seth flirting with Alice, and she was flirting right back with him. Jealousy and Anger flowed through my body and Bella had turned to me several other times telling me to hush up before someone else started to notice.

I knew Bella was gonna sing a song that Alice had written herself called "I'd Lie" and I knew that everyone would think that the song was dedicated to me. I noticed that Alice was feeling a bit hurt and jealous, but she pushed it back and she started to play.

When Bella was done, I smiled warmly at her and sent waves of love and happiness to her, emotions that belonged and would always belong to Alice only. I ended up singing "Without You" a song that Austin himself had written. (**A/N: Y'all are probably getting tired of the song lyrics, so I won't include the lyrics. Without you is a song by Jesse McCartney. You can check out my story, "Without you" (the strange thing is that I never notice that they could be SongFics until later when I'm looking for new songs by these people :D)**

We were awake the entire night. After we were done with "Karaoke Time" Alice insisted that we watch a movie. It took us a while to figure out what movie we wanted to watch. We finally decided on letting Alice choose the movie since she was leaving, and she immediately chose "Confessions of a Shop-a-holic"

We didn't have time to fully enjoy the movie since it was getting closer to the time Alice had to leave. I was going to miss Alice a lot and I didn't know what the future held for the both of us. I was confused as hell and no one could help me. I was sure that no one would forgive me either for everything I did to this family.

Edward finally broke the silence. "Alice, I have decided that I am leaving with you." He said smiling.

Belinda shot up behind him. "Same here, it isn't that easy to get rid of me y'know" she said smiling as well. "I'm leaving even if it means hiding in your suitcase"

"Fine" Alice said sounding annoyed but she was smiling at them. "You guys better go and pack up we're leaving in a couple of hours."

Edward and Belinda flew into their rooms and were back half an hour later.

"How are you going to get there?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"We're gonna take a portal there" she said. Carlisle nodded and then we were silent once again.

Half an hour after that Alice shot up saying. "It's time." She ran upstairs with Austin at her heels. They were back down in the blink of an eye. Alice ran forward and hugged Esme and she started sobbing. I sent waves of calm around and Alice smiled gratefully at me. She hugged Rosalie next, and she cried a bit more this time. Bella was next, then Emmett. Carlisle hugged her and whispered "Don't forget" into her ear.

"Never" she whispered back and then walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and she pilled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's go" she said to the group that would be leaving. They didn't look back and we all looked at different places. We tried to pretend that this wasn't happening and that when we turned back around they would be here laughing at us for actually thinking that they were actually going to leave.

* * *

APOV

Walking out the door, I knew I was leaving my life and family behind. I didn't turn back around; I knew that if I turned around I wouldn't be able to leave. Austin opened up the portal and then we all drove the cars in and we were suddenly in Italy. We were in Volterra once again; it brought back so many bad memories.

Arianna met us at the entrance and the Volturi guard took our stuff. I think she was trying to hide from Aro because she took a different pathway to enter the castle. She wasn't having good luck because he caught her.

"Who are these people?" he asked looking at us.

"I am Alice-"I was cut off by Arianna.

"There are some shape shifters present." She said calmly. "They come in peace."

"I am your daughter" I said looking at him straight in the eye.

* * *

Aro POV

"I am your daughter" she said looking at me straight in the eye.

"That's not true, my daughter died the day she was born" I said.

"No," Alice said. "She" Alice pointed at Arianna "lied to everyone. I am your daughter; Arianna gave me away to a human family. I am Alice Cullen."

_NO! THIS COULDN'T BE TRUE! ARIANNA WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME! _ I looked over at Arianna and she was crying. I hugged Alice. "I'm sorry" I whispered. I hoped she understood. She nodded and whispered something that made my dead heart fill with pride and love.

"I forgive you Daddy" I had a soft spot for Alice. I hugged her tighter. I was going to talk to Arianna later. Right now all that mattered was that my daughter was alive.

* * *

**A/N: Awwies a father/ daughter moment. **

**Review please. Reviews = faster updates and a very happy me. :D  
**


	10. The What?

**A/N: this chapter came out crappier than it was expected too. I'm really sorry for that but the main reason is that my best friend slipped into coma a few days ago. I wanted this chapter to be happy because I was feeling happy and then the incident happened and I was like it's gonna be really hard for it to be happy. SO yeah…. It's not gonna be too happy but there is an awesome discovery! **

**P.S: My cousin wrote the majority of this chapter because I was still pretty upset and because she thought I was going in circles with the story, and she is right…. **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Twilight, but y'all already knew that **

**

* * *

Rosalie's POV**

Ever since Jasper and Bella came back, they have been acting really weird. They don't look like they're in love. I mean, it's more of a brother/sister relationship kinda thing. I had seen Bella looking like she was about to kill Belinda the other day and Jasper looked ready to rip either Seth's or Jacob's head off. I needed to know what was going on, I was willing to forgive them like Alice had done, she was no longer mad at them, in fact, she was the only one who actually talked to them.

When I asked her why she forgave them she simply shrugged and said "I'll forgive, but I won't forget what they did to me." She had smiled and turned her attention back to Belinda. I would do the same I would forgive, but maybe, just maybe I could forgive them over time.

The suspicion was killing me. I needed answers, and I was gonna get them. I walked down stairs to find Jasper and Bella sitting on the couch whispering to each other. "Jasper, Bella can we talk?" I asked them.

Jasper gave me a soft smile while Bella had pure shock written all over her place. I motioned for them to follow me out the door and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper help Bella up and Bella mutter something causing Jasper to smile.

"I wanted to ask you guys something" I stated simply. Both of them were watching me cautiously.

"What is it?" Jasper asked calmly.

"What's going on between you two?" I asked. "I mean, I feel like you don't love each other anymore, or like you never did"

I knew that my theory was right as soon as I saw Bella shoot a look full of panic at Jasper before composing her face again. I wanted them to tell me so themselves. "Well?" I said. "Am I right, am I wrong?"

Jasper sighed. "I've never stopped loving Alice" he said avoiding eye contact. I turned to Bella.

"I never stopped loving Edward either" she said avoiding eye contact as well.

I must've caught Jasper off guard when I hugged him because he immediately tensed up. I guess he was sort of expecting me to lunge at him or something, but after 2 seconds, he returned the embrace. I walked forward to Bella and her reaction was the same as Jasper's. I laughed.

"What was that about?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"That was me forgiving you 2 for being complete idiots and breaking Alice's and Edawrd's hearts. But don't worry, I have a plan to get you all back together again" I said smiling.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I had been 2 weeks since I had left the Cullen household. I'd called once but no one answered. I assumed they were out hunting and later I sort of forgot to call them again. I wouldn't allow myself to forget them. They were family and I loved them.

Arianna called Austin, Belinda, Edward, Jacob, Seth and me into the living room. She asked Edward for his Cullen Crest wristband and me for my Cullen Crest choker. We gave it to her reluctantly, it was a part of us that we didn't wanna let go.

**(A/N: from this point forward, my cousin will be directing the story, I don't know what she wrote since she won't lemme see anything until after it is posted so if you hate it, I promise changes will be made)**

"There is something called the rebirthing cycle" she started. "You can put all of your memories of your life or lives into a necklace, wristband, or any accessory. Then, you'll start from zero, as in you will be born again, literally" we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" I asked "I'm sorry but that made NO sense what so ever."

"I'll translate." Austin said. "Y'know how in some religions they believe that once you die your soul begins a new cycle of existence? Well, this is kinda like it, you are reborn, you just don't have to die for it and your soul will pretty much stay the same." He said looking proud of himself.

"Oh, makes much more sense" I sad. _No, not really._ I added in my thoughts. Edward chuckled. _Well maybe just a little, he made more sense than Arianna. _Edward just nodded and tried to keep a straight face as Arianna continued.

**(A/N: if you are still confused about the whole rebirthing cycle it is pretty much reincarnation. Definitions: ****metempsychosis: after death the soul begins a new cycle of existence in another human body (in this case a wizard life) or reincarnation: a second or new birth. I was learning about this at school today and I decided to put it up here****)**

"I'm going to give you 2 options, if you want to go through the cycle. 1. You can put your "vampire" memories into your wristband/choker and have a separate accessory for your "human" years or you can have you wristband/choker for both of them" Arianna said.

"I wanna try it" I said. "I'll go with number 1. It seems better"

"You won't remember anything about your previous life if you decide to do it" she said. "Once you put the accessories on the memories are transmitted and there is no going back. "

"I'm in. What about you Edward?" I asked. He simply nodded.

"I'll go with number 1 also" he said after a while. I turned to Austin.

"Of course I'm going to do it!" he exclaimed. "I think I'll choose the second one instead, I only have had one life so it doesn't even matter." I laughed.

"Are we allowed to call the Cullens to tell them what we plan on doing?" I asked.

"Do you think they would let you?" Arianna asked. I shook my head.

"Can we at least leave a note telling them what has happened after the cycle is no longer stoppable?" I asked. I knew they would all be upset if we changed without a single good-bye.

"Of course" Aro said shooting Arianna a look that said 'Don't you dare disagree with me'. I smiled at him.

I excused myself and went off to write my good-bye letter to my family. I would see them in a few years from now. I hope that they would understand. I could imagine their reactions if I was to tell them. I smiled, they were so overprotective.

The only reason that Edward agreed to go through the whole thing, was because of me. I sighed and turned my attention back to the letter. It was kind of hard to explain what the cycle was since I didn't understand it very well but still it was better than nothing at all.

*2 days later*

Today was the day my life would change forever. I was still determined to go through the process. I said my good-byes to Seth and Jacob, Belinda was going through the process with us. I was happy; I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone.

Before Edward, she was broken and lost. She was scared of everything and then Edward entered her world and she gained a lot of confidence and high self esteem.

Arianna called us into the living room and the process began.

**

* * *

Aro's POV**

I watched as the process began, this would be my opportunity to make up for the years I missed with Alice. I hadn't been there to warn her first boyfriend that if he broke her heart, I would break him, or to be at a recital or school play or something along those lines. This was life giving me a chance to be a father and I couldn't be happier.

Edward, Austin, and Alice were going to be my children and Belinda was going to be a family friend's daughter.

I hoped that nothing would go wrong, because they could all lose their lives if something went wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so you see Kathy (HyperPixiexoxo) is the original author of this story, I am the one whose story this story is based on. I added my own personal twist to it. Kathy doesn't know I'm posting it, but the bum forgot to sign off her account and here I am. Review, next chapter should be up later on today or tomorrow, this chapter was supposed to be up tomorrow, but I was like, ehh I'll update today. I told Kathy about the idea & chapter 11 is coming out quite nicely. 'Nuff of my blabbing, till next time :)  
**

**-Erika  
**


	11. Changes

**A/N: I wanna thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story. Y'all rock! So, it's kinda sad to say this, but this story will no longer be continued, for many reasons. 1. The only chapters I actually liked were my first 5 chapters. I adored those. When I wrote this story I had no plot, so I decided to wing it. It didn't work out. 2****nd**** reason, I was in a HUGE depression state when I wrote chapters 6-10 so they were all sad and really annoying. This one is really happy so when I tried to put it together, it didn't work. Since this story is my FIRST FanFic, I can't possibly delete it. I'm going to re-write it and if I ever fall into depression, it will not be updates due to the fact that the chapters would be pretty crappy and full of shit. Anyways, the better version in my opinion will be called "Forever & Always" same summary yet different twists. I can't stand the thought of Jacob (I actually started to be okay with him NOW) or Seth imprinting and then suffering when Alice goes back to Jasper or when he wins her over. Also in chapter 3, I want a REAL confrontation, not the one I had in this story. The first few chapters should be out soon, so you can be on the look out, if you'd like. I also thought that the lyrics in the songs were getting REALLY annoying and I totally agreed with the one reviewer that told me that( I usually skip songs that I don't know or when I'm not in the mood to read lyrics, they **_**do**_** get annoying sometimes) Also, I thought that the reason for the break up was pathetic :P sure Arianna is really powerful, but I made her seem horrible and all she really wants is the best for Alice, so there will be a chapter in Forever & Always in her POV, she might still be a reason for the break up, but I'm positive she won't be the ONLY reason for it. **

**I had this chapter written out so perfectly and then my computer died. I lost everything. I hardly remembered anything I had written so this chapter isn't as good as the original one. Oh, and I changed Alice's age, I was gonna make her a 7 year old, but they are really smart and some are starting to lose their cuteness(*cough* My sister*cough* Chelsea*cough*), so Alice is now 3, she's smart AND cute!**

**Sorry for this REALLY long A/N :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but someday I will….  
-Kathy :)**

**6 years later… (A/N: I made this story so that a wizard ages every two years so that she is 3 years old right now)**

**

* * *

Rosalie's POV**

Esme turned on the television and we all crowded around it. We had heard from several of our friends that a small 3 year old girl with the name of Alice Cullen had been discovered lately. From what we heard, this girl was in a children's TV show and her first album had been a hit.

It had been 10 years since we had last heard from Alice, Jasper had been the first to read the note and when she said she wasn't gonna be around for a while, nothing was the same between all of us. We spent all our free time doing something to keep our mind off Alice. Her memories were everywhere. I refused to move out of the house along with Jasper and Bella. Carlisle found a job somewhere nearby, he ran there every morning. He even rented a small house there and made it seem like he lived there.

"We have the honor to have Alice Cullen on our show today." the news reporter said. "She's here with us to tell us how she felt to become so famous at a young age." My eyes were now glued to the TV as I waited for the girl to walk into the studio.

After 16 seconds, a little girl with blond curly hair walked on stage in a cute little pink dress. I tore my eyes away from the TV and turned to look at everyone else, they all had shock written all over their faces.

"She looks so much like Alice" Carlisle murmured. I nodded stiffly in agreement. I looked at Jasper and he looked sort of relieved. After not hearing from her in 10 years, we all had doubts, we once came to the conclusion she was dead.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" the girl said, smiling.

"How does it feel to become famous at a really young age?" the lady asked her.

"It makes me happy, but the bad part is that I have to wear pink dresses, everyone says it looks nice, but I don't like pink dresses" I laughed. This girl was adorable.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

"I am Alice! I am thwee years old" I was practicing in front of my mirror. Mommy always said 'Practice makes perfect'. (A/N:** I figured she needed a lisp it's what makes little kids cute, that and the fact that they'll embarrass themselves without knowing it)**

"Alice, come on dear" mommy said. "You don't wanna be late, now do you?"

"No, ma'am" I said giving her an army salute. She laughed.

"Let's go little miss" she said as she took my hand and led me down the hallway.

The meeting with the lady was really boring. My mommy would read to me what the press said about me and this lady asked me the questions most people already knew the answer to. Also, for her show, I had to wear a _pink_ dress. I loved dresses, but _pink_ dresses were just a big no-no for me.

As soon as I got into my house, I ran to greet my daddy. He was _always_ happy to see me. "Daddy, wook what the lady made me wear" I said pointing at my ugly pink dress while pouting.

"Well, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Why don't you go change into something you like?" he suggested.

"Thanks daddy. You're the best" I said kissing his cheek before going into my room.

I walked into my closet and pulled out my favorite blue summer dress. I walked out of my room and into the living room, sitting in between Edward and Austin. "I'm bored" I announced.

"Shh!" Edward said. "Spiderman might get killed by the Green Goblin, now hush!" I got up and walked away.** (Memories, boys will be boys)**

"Gosh, no need to be so mean" I muttered.

"Sorry!" Edward and Austin called out after me. I went into my mother's room and opened her jewelry box. She had a choker necklace and diamond necklace that she told me I wasn't allowed to wear. I looked around the around the room, the coast was clear.

I was about to put the diamond necklace when I heard my mom's voice. "MARY-ALICE VOLTURI!" I winced; she only used my full name when I was in BIG trouble. "I asked you to not touch my jewelry! It's very delicate!"

"I'm sorry Momma" I said looking straight ahead. Daddy walked into the room.

"What happened?" he asked. Mommy pointed to the necklace and he nodded.

"I'll let it slide this time" he said to me, "but if it happens again, you _will_ be in big trouble." I nodded and skipped out of the room.

I was bored, so I went to visit Uncle Marcus, he was always happy to see me. "Uncle Marcus!" I called out.

"He's not here" Felix said.

"Oh" I pouted. "Where'd he gwo?"

"He went out for lunch" he replied.

"We have a cook, why did he have to gwo out?" I asked him.

"Because he wanted something the cook didn't have in the kitchen." I smiled, that made much more sense. Our cook wasn't the nicest person in the world.

"Well, if you see him then tell him I was here" I told Felix.

"Of course little lady" he said, bowing. I laughed.

There was a knock at our door. I ran down to see who it was. "BELINDA!" I yelled. _Finally!_ I thought. _ Someone to play with!_

"Hola" she said. "I'm so bored there's nothing to do, wanna play dress up?"

"YES!" I shouted. We ran to my room and opened up my closet, I got out our "princess" dresses.

An hour later, my mom came to tell us it was dinnertime. Before I knew it, it was time for Belinda to go home, she promised to come back tomorrow, so I guess that it was okay for her to leave.

As mommy tucked me into bed, she said. "Alice, honey, we are going to have very important visitors coming over in a couple of days. I want you to be on your best behavior, they are some of your father's old friends"

"Okay, mommy" I said. "It's not me you have to worry about, I'm the angel in the family, its Austin and Edward who are the trouble makers. " Mommy laughed and kissed me good-night.

"Alright, I'll go talk to them" she said as she left my room.

**(Quick A/N- remember that Alice is 6 years old but since she is a wizard she is actually 3, so if she sounds smart that's the reason for it)**

**

* * *

Rosalie's POV**

"I just got a call from Aro; he wants us to visit his family in Volterra. We are to stay there for a couple of days and then we will come back. I don't know why he wants us there, but he said he had a surprise for us" Carlisle said.

I went up to my room to pack my stuff; I didn't wanna leave the memories behind. "We'll be back soon enough, Rosalie" Carlisle said. I nodded stiffly. Emmett wrapped his arms around me.

"You're too good to me" I said. "I love you" He kissed me passionately. Emmett supported me; he gave me hope that maybe one day we would get Alice back.

Esme and I had taken Alice's leaving almost as worse as Jasper. I felt bad for him, they were all so close to happiness, but Arianna had to ruin it, _again_.

I was packed and ready to go in less than an hour. We arrived at the airport in Italy before I even realized it. We went directly to Aro's house. We all knew where it was located. I rang the doorbell, I wanted to get this over with and go back home where my memories of Alice were.

I was surprised when the little girl I had seen on TV opened the door. "You must be Daddy's old friends" she said. "You don't wook old." We all chuckled. She was adorable, she had a little lisp. It suited her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale" I said smiling.

"You're the lady from the picture. You're the Cullens aren't you?" she asked us. This girl knew a lot.

"Alice, who is it at the door?" I heard Arianna call. I fought the urge to hiss. I looked over at Jasper and he was staring at Alice intently, a smile on his face.

"It's Daddy's old friends" she called out "except they aren't old!"She whispered loudly, I heard Aro chuckle.

"Welcome" he said. "We have to talk, that is why I called you over. It's about Alice"

"Is she the little girl?' I asked him. He nodded. "That's Alice?" I asked. "What- what- what happened?" I managed to stutter out.

"There's this cycle which is like the rebirthing cycle in which she can start her life all over again" Arianna said, I listened intently on her explanation of this cycle.

"Will she remember us?" I asked her.

"Only, if she decides to take the necklaces and put them on when she gets older, the same with Edward. He also went into the cycle. He's a five year old and Austin's 2 right now" Arianna stated simply. I could only nod.

At that moment a small boy walked into the room, he had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. "Edward" I said under my breath. Aro nodded.

"Dad" he said. "Alice is getting REALLY annoying. She won't leave us alone for 2 seconds. She says that she loves us and wants to spend time with us" he said the last sentence like there was something wrong with it. I fought back a smile.

"Why don't you ask Alice to come here?" I asked him. He nodded and then ran out of the room. Alice came I her eyes red and poofy. She stood in the doorway. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"You okay?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Awesin and Edwawd awe weally mean to me" she said sniffling. **(Austin and Edward are being really mean to me)**

"It's because they're jealous that they aren't like you" I said.

"Weally?" she asked. (Really?) I nodded. She hugged me.

"Thanks Woesalie" she said and kissed my cheek. I laughed and hugged her.

**

* * *

A/N: *Tear* this is farewell for now, unless you read Forever & Always, and if you took the time to read my really long A/N in the beginning then you'll know this is the end. I enjoyed getting reviews from ALL of you. Thank you for your support. I wanna thank Circus of the Damed who has been my loyal reviewer. Eeyore ft. Tigger, Dazzled Eyes, Angelhottiexoxo (my dear friend who told me this was awesome) and everyone else who has reviewed. Thank you and Forever and Always should be out soon. I wanted to end it with a Rosalie/Alice moment and this chapter WILL be included in Forever & Always. Thanks! Oh and if you didn't understand something Alice said, ask me. When you're around babies, you learn an entire different language. **

**Peace Love,  
Kathy **


End file.
